Blood, Demons, and Sadists
by Twistedmaniac
Summary: Draco tortures Harry in a number of different ways, with help from Hades. Seems there's a side to The Boy Who Lived that can only be brought out with bloodshed. Torture, slash, disturbing scenes, language, some rape, full summary inside.
1. Don't Interrupt

Yes, hello, it's Twistedmaniac, living up to my name once again. I do love writing these stories, though…SO much fun. And yes, ironically written at just about the same time she so thoughtfully wrote a story for me (gore, yay!) this is dedicated to, inspired by, and for, Arachne, because she's just plain amazing. Hope you like it!

Summary: Basically Draco torturing Harry with some Hades added in ;) but believe it or not, there is dialogue. And what's with Harry? Does he really hate Draco like he says he does? And aren't you kinda supposed to hate someone who is torturing you?

Ah, yes, and warnings so people can't bitch at me and say I didn't warn them: Hades does appear in this story (a warning all in itself if you know Hades from another story of mine, Even the Light can Die out, which, in fact, has not been abandoned) and there's most obviously torture, probably some sort of blood bath (and for Christ's sake, don't read this if this is apt to trigger you) and mention of, and perhaps a little, rape. And language. And sadists all around, because everyone loves sadists. And some OOC characters, too, probably, cuz Draco (sadly) isn't a sadist/sociopath in the HP series. And slash, not telling you who with. Lastly: VERY DARK, VERY SADISTIC, VERY BLOODY, VERY DISTURBING. Probably. How would I know? I love this stuff. Try it out yourself.

Moving on, the first and final disclaimer: I don't own the character of Draco or Harry, and any other HP character that might appear in the future, but Hades is all mine, as is the plot, maybe several other choice things. ASK FIRST if you want to use any part of this story, I'll say yes, so just ask, or I'll sue, k?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Personally, I think that watching the terror, the panic, build in your victim's face is essential to enjoying screwing someone's life over to the fullest. Watching their face as the knowledge that no, this isn't a sick, sick joke, and no, I won't stop, I won't ever stop, and no, you won't go until I say you can go, and that could be forever.

Just like I watched Harry Potter's face as I slid a large butcher knife from its sheath upon my Wall. I didn't need to look as I did this. Practice makes perfect.

I could see his eyes flicking from me to the multitude of weapons behind me. Those beautiful green eyes were defiant, daring me to come closer, daring me to think he was afraid. Oh, he was afraid. I know the signs. He may not have been trembling, but the very fact that he was this defiant meant that there was something behind all that bravery there was something he wanted to hide, from me, from himself.

"Kill me and The Order will find my body, and they will know it's you. Do you hear me? They'll murder you, Malfoy. I'd rethink this if I were you."

But of course he wasn't gagged. Gags muffle the screams, and I would never want that. I have waited so long to hear The Boy Who Lived cry out in pain.

I laugh. "Such courage! I always love a challenge. But you're wrong, in so many ways, you're wrong." I saw him frown, but wait for what I had to say. Curiosity. I sigh. "One, I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't get caught. Ever. Two. If I wanted to kill you, there would be very little left to find, and what they would find would be unrecognizable to anyone. Three. I'm not going to kill you, Potter."

I watched the question form on his lips. Whatever he had been expecting, that hadn't been it. "What?"

I studied his face, thinking. "How to explain this to you… well, I'll try. Life is precious, Potter, best believe it is."

"Then what the fuck are you – "

I pressed the flat of the blade to his lips, and he fell silent. "Don't interrupt." I held it there while I spoke, knowing it was cold to the touch, and it would silence him properly.

Hades chose that exact moment to kick down the door so that Harry's head whipped around to see him, and casually walked in. "I miss anything?" he said, taking in the sight of Harry chained to the wall by his wrists.

I scowled at him. "Way to be dramatic, Hades, nicely done. And you're early, as you well know."

He shrugged, grinning, and leaned against the wall, settling in to watch. "Well I didn't want to miss the show."

"I don't want an audience," I hissed.

Hades held up his hands. "Go on, go on, I promise not to interrupt."

"Who's he?" Harry asked, wary of the newcomer.

I slapped him, rocking his head, blood beginning to trickle out of a corner of his mouth. "Fuck!" he gasped, shaking his head as if to shake off the pain. "How the Hell did you do that?"

"Later," I snarled. "You will listen to me because I am trying to fucking cram this explanation into your head, and you will ignore him! Is that understood?"

Shocked, he nodded dumbly.

"Good," I said, satisfied. I'd scared him. There was a look in his eyes, a new look, and I knew he wouldn't interrupt again. "Now don't you see, Potter? Murder is meaningless unless it absolutely must be done, and not for pleasure. There's no point to it, no lasting reward. What I do is so much more. What I do is for life, and so much more satisfying. Besides you've been asking for this for a long time."

"What did I do to you?" Harry asked, and he had a slightly disoriented look, as if the slap had been that strong. I knew it had been. Demons are infinitely stronger than humans, plain and simple. "If this is about those stupid fights at Hogwarts – "

I cut him off. "It's not, and I'm tired of talking."

I watched emotions and urges flicker across his face. That part in most of us that wants to beg, tell them, I'll do anything, just stop, just stop. The urge to struggle, run away, anything but hang in his chains and take it. Anger, stubbornness, defiance, but mostly, just good old fear. Horror, if you like, or terror. But he wouldn't beg, Gryffindor pride, and all of that. No, not this one.

"You were always different," I say tenderly, licking a long line down his cheek. He shivered, and it wasn't just with fear. "Don't disappoint me, Harry."

He frowned slightly, in confusion.

"He means you had better take a while to break," Hades translated.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry whispered.

"The keys, Hades." I had known Hades would join us. He was never one to miss out on a bloodbath.

Hades tossed them, and I knew he was grinning. "You'd better save some for me."

I grinned back, caught them in one hand, and we had one of those perfect moments of understanding, anticipation, and dark desires.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: Yeah, this is basically the build up, because for me, torture has to have one. It's just so much fun fucking with their minds first. Flame away, I encourage you, (and I expect it, what with my sick little mind writing this, and the comments) but reviews are also worshipped, so please, take ten seconds of your oh-so-valuable time and review. And for any wondering, the next chapter is written, and it has torture in it, but only if you review! I don't post without reviews.


	2. Salt

A/N: I can't stop writing this, story, it's pretty damn amazing, I literally can't, I think about it for a good part of each day, and I have a lot more written than I post, so far, so, this definitely won't be a one-shot, as I originally thought it might be. Oh! I was also surprised that two reviewers of my other stories reviewed this one! I mean, that's awesome, and I appreciate it, but this is different stuff than I usually write. My other stories might have some of this kind of thing woven in, but this is a straight out dark fic, you know? Not too much plot, but lots of sadistic crap and so on and so forth. Do I ever make any sense? I just babbled. Sorry. I'll answer the reviews now.

She Pukes Glitter: EEE! Hehe, I'm posting, be happy, and thank you! Have to hurry to post, so not much answering time.

James Skye!! I was rather surprised you read this. I don't want to, I don't know, scare you off, so be warned! This story is Sick! capital s. Or Sadistic! also a capital s. I was just wondering though, how is this calm? I could probably use a lot of adjectives to describe this story, but calm just doesn't come to mind. But I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the review. You were warned, mind you.

akuma-river!!!! And you read it! I'm going to have to warn you, too, this is like a torture-fest/sadist-fest/among other things-fest, it's not exactly like my other stories. I am rather amazed you liked it, but thank you very much, I appreciate it. It's not really related to "Even the Light can Die out", the only real connection is that Hades is in this one, and Harry doesn't know him until he sees him in the dungeon, so this is an entirely separate thing.

WARNING for all those offended by torture, or you just don't like it, whatever, there is actual torture in this chapter.

Without further rambling, I give you, chapter two.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What are you…?" Harry trailed off, eyes widening as with a sharp click, his handcuffs were undone. He winced slightly, rubbing his wrists, look wearily around, eyes resting on Hades. I didn't mind. Hades was worth a look or two, that's for sure. You don't get too many drop dead gorgeous men these days.

The first words that would come to mind when looking at Hades would have to be: Exotic, gorgeous, and unnerving as Hell. His eyes were probably the most noticeable feature about him, large, silver eyes with a black slit for a pupil that seemed to glow, sometimes more than others. Of course, his hair is pretty enticing, too. It's incredibly long for a man, all the way down to a perfect ass, a deep ebony black that gleams and when touched, is silky and smooth, the softest hair I've ever touched. Right now he was wearing it down, so that it flowed behind him where he leaned against the wall. His skin is incredibly pale, flawless, smooth, perfect. His lips are full and the color of peaches, and behind those lips are ivory fangs that can, and have, killed a man, and many a woman as well. He always looks at least mildly amused, and he's often grinning broadly. Does he sound feminine to you? He isn't. He's unmistakably male from any angle, and no one would ever mistake him as otherwise. He moves with a cat like grace, like he has so many more muscles than you awkward humans. He is lithe, muscled, but not overly so, and there's no existing fat anywhere on his body. Believe me, I would know.

But enough about Hades.

"Yes, he's amazingly beautiful, now let's move on."

Harry blushed. "I wasn't…."

Hades' grin widened, if possible. "Not _too_ obvious, Harry."

Harry shook his head, and seemed to be about to say something, but I interrupted once again. "Enough. Choose your weapon."

He looked at me, at Hades, then back to me, as if still waiting for one of us to say, "Just kidding!".

"You don't make any sense," he said helplessly. "Why would you give me a weapon?" Yet he was walking toward me all the same, eyes on the Wall.

I heaved a large sigh. "Damn, Potter, you'd think that at this point you'd just grab a weapon and try and off me. But no, you have to know _why_."

"I was going to get one after the first invitation, I just wanted to know why first," he said coolly. "I'm not stupid, Malfoy."

"I would hope not," I said mildly, walking towards him. I had known he would take a weapon. I had not known Harry Potter for all these years to underestimate him now.

"You never told me why you're doing this," he said quietly, holding a dagger ready. Even now, he wants an even fight, I, with a butcher knife, and he, a dagger. But a dagger is not only a killing weapon; it is also a weapon for pain. I approve.

"Several reasons," I said as I began to cross the room to him. "But not now. Now, we fight."

"You're going to just take the chance that I won't kill you?" he asked, as we began to circle each other.

I laugh softly. Even if I was that easily killed, I would have chanced it. There is no time I feel more alive than this, unless I am dealing out pain to others. It would be worth dying to me, because I would rather have a life like this, even if death is the price I have to pay. "I'll chance it."

He is completely in step with me, though his eyes flick to Hades, not only being distracted by him, but keeping him in sight. You don't ever turn your back fully on someone you don't know or trust. Ever. I was glad he understood that rule.

"I'll say this, though," I said as I kept my eyes perfectly trained on him. "I want to see what makes you so special. What keeps you alive, but brings death to everyone around you."

His face tightened, and I knew he was thinking of all the deaths that had happened around him, casualties of war, among other things. That Weasley boy, Ron, his best friend, who was it that killed him? Him and all of his family, in one night, it must have been a good number of Death Eaters to do that…and his godfather, a while back, Sirius Black, his parents, of course, Hell, even Dumbledore, and many more that I don't have the time to name.

"Don't you get sick of death?" I lowered my voice to a half-whisper. "Even when you dream you can't escape it. I've seen you, tossing and turning, screaming."

Harry stopped circling and came for me, slashing wildly.. "Don't you dare talk to me about that!" On the last word, he lunged, and though I could have used whatever strength or supernatural power, I didn't, and he caught me twice, once on my arm, and once on my cheek. While he was slashing at my arm, he foolishly left his entire left side open, and I hacked at it easily to prove it.

He gasped, doubling over, clutching his side. I watched in satisfaction as blood squeezed out from in between his fingers, and began to pool beneath him, the sound of dripping blood loud in the silent room. "Sonuvabitch!"

I smiled sweetly. "Me?" I walked over to him, where he was now crouched, still clutching the wound. Perhaps deeper than I might have thought. I crouched down beside him. "Now why would you think that?" I caught some of the dark liquid that was sliding down my face with a finger, and slid it slowly into my mouth, as he watched, struck silent. I smiled again, because even through the haze of pain he was in, he couldn't take his eyes off of me. I slid it back out again, and cradled his face in my hands, and stared into those large emerald eyes.

"Lesson number one, Harry. You can't let emotion effect how you fight."

I caught both of his blood stained hands, and held them as he struggled. "Struggle away, Harry, it will only make it hurt more."

Instead of relaxing, he struggled wildly. "Get off! What the fuck are you doing!"

"Kissing it better," I whispered, and lowered my mouth to the slit in his side. I ran my tongue on the naked nerves of the flesh, the bare straining muscle. Oh, Merlin, the taste of his blood…I would never forget it. Exquisite, sweet, metallic, I could drink all day and never grow tired of it.

He twitched, and I think his mind meant for his body to squirm away, but it rose up of its own accord to meet me. I bit down, into the soft flesh, and he gasped, trying not to cry out. I slid my mouth across the torn flesh, imprinting the taste in my mind forever.

But as my will and thoughts had made it, the bleeding was starting to slow, it would soon close. Couldn't have him passing out. Damn.

"Salt, Hades," I said, close enough that my breath blew out into the thin mess of nerves, flesh, and blood. Harry shivered. I waited, amused, for him to say something, to tell me to stop, swear at me, say anything, but he didn't. Could it be, the famous Harry Potter, a closet masochist? The falling to his knees a different reaction than I had thought? Perhaps there was more I needed to know about him.

Surely you know what I mean. To every person, there are two faces. The face they present to the world, and the face that most try and hide, suppress, or ignore. The face that peeks out at times, be it rage, lust, violence, any sort of darkness. The difference between you and I is that I stopped trying to hide that side of me, and maybe my side was darker, larger than others. I stopped pretending and embraced it.

Hades tossed me a large can of iodized salt. Iodized salt always burns more than regular table salt, though both have their appeal. "This is so fucking unfair, that I get to watch while you get to take him apart bit by bit before my very eyes."

"You'll have your turn Hades," I promised. "Be glad I'm sharing my prize with you at all."

"You only are because you know it'll screw him over more," Hades pointed out.

I shook my head, not denying it, just not wanting to talk now.

"What are you doing?" Harry breathed.

"This," I said simply, and unscrewed the cap, and poured a generous amount of salt into the open wound. There was those three seconds, when you think the pain won't come, and the salt has to sink in, then his eyes widened as it began to work.

He tried to move away, but it was out of fear of something, himself, maybe. I pressed my hands to the mound of salt, and his mouth opened in a soundless scream, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was like he could feel the pain, and hate it, but at the same time enjoy it, maybe just a little. Maybe more than a little.

"God, Draco, God!" he cried, voice higher than was normal.

"Not only do I know for a fact you aren't Christian, but if you were, your God would have nothing to do with it."

He screamed, as the salt began to melt in with the blood, melting into the wound, tears still pouring down his cheeks. I watched him, unable to take my eyes away from him. He was so beautiful, but with his mouth wide open, a high, almost primal sound falling from his lips, eyes shining with tears that spilled down his pale cheeks, he was godly.

Harry started writhing on the ground, doing whatever he could to get away from it. "Don't!" he managed to breathe, but his nipples were hard, and I knew it wasn't from the cold. Now this was torture at its best. When your model, victim, whatever you wanted to call them, was in emotional pain, hating himself, half liking what was happening, and half of him in pure agony. How anyone could ever think to kill him was beyond me. What a fucking waste that would be.

"Needle," I said to Hades, my voice just a little hoarse. But whatever I was feeling, it was the furthest from regret you could ever get, don't think that I'm not loving every minute of this.

It was harder to throw a needle, even one this large, not enough weight, see. It's like throwing paper. So Hades strode up to me and handed it to me, crouching down beside me like I knew he'd been itching to do all along.

"Satan," he whispered, eyes roaming all over his body. A feeling of possessiveness spread through me, and I stared at him coldly. "Back away, Hades."

He shook his head. "You think you're going to have him all to yourself, you couldn't be more wrong. I'll back away, but I won't leave him to you."

"Fine," I snapped. "Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want, but I'll be watching, so don't get carried away and kill him."

Hades eyed me just as coldly, and I knew I had been wrong. "I would never kill him. His pain is worth more to me than death ever could."

I agreed, and nodded. Then I stared down at his tear streaked face. "Stop," he whispered. "Stop." I smiled. I had made him beg, or get as close to it as he maybe ever could.

I bent down, but made sure he saw the needle. "See this?"

"Fuck you," he said, a little louder than before.

"Is that an invitation?" I stared down, amused. "I just might."

He buried his head in his hands, but I could hear him hyperventilating.

"Was it the invitation bit, or is someone afraid of needles?"

"Please don't, please, please, don't." His voice was slightly muffled by his hands, but that was probably the most begging anyone had ever gotten from him, which just added to the haze of happiness, aliveness, among other things, that I was already in.

"Ready, Harry? In goes the needle!" I speared the skin deliberately, and then came out on the other side.

"Fuck!" he gasped out. "I fucking hate you, you sick bastard!"

I paused. "Did I hear a lie in that sentence?"

Hades grinned, and I knew as a full demon, he could smell lies. "You sure as Hell did."

I grinned, full out. "You don't hate me. And I bet that just – "

"Shut up!" he half-shouted. "Shut. Up!"

"I think I hit a nerve," I whispered loudly, so Harry could hear me perfectly, to Hades. Well, in more than one way.

I could hear rather than see, because my eyes were all for Harry, the grin in Hades' voice. "Why, I'd have to agree with you, Draco."

"This makes for interesting possibilities," I said thoughtfully, smirking. "But for now – " I continued to sew up his arm, digging the large needle in as far as it could go.

Harry seemed to turn his attention to the needle. "You – you're sewing the salt into the wound!"

"Sure am," I agreed, laughing. "This will make for an interesting scar. Though I must say, it won't scar quickly, the skin will grow around and over the thread, making it so you'll have to rip that thick thread out, which will create another nasty wound. And this is a new project, so Satan knows what that shit load of salt will do to the healing process. I can't wait to see the blisters."

Harry looked seriously into my eyes, and you know what I saw? Someone that wanted to hate me, knew he should, knew I so very deserved it, but didn't. Maybe he couldn't? I'd look into it later.

"When does this end?"

I smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask that question." I leaned in to whisper in ear. "Never."

"What!" he drew back, shocked.

"Well, technically it ends when we say it ends, but, and I think Hades will agree with me on this one, you're just too much damn fun to have this end. So, we've decided to keep you alive, far as I know." I looked at Hades, and he gave a nod, grinning, as always.

"But – but when do I leave? Is it something you want?"

I laughed, and Hades joined me. "See, here's where we differ from most torturers. There's no information, no person, no possession, no amount of money that you can give us to make this end. We do it because we live for it, love it, Hell, we're good at what we do."

"When do I leave?" he whispered desperately.

"You don't."

He slid down the floor, pure shock on his face.

Enjoying myself immensely, I add, "And we have all the tools, all the blood replenishing potions, and all the right things to make it last forever."

Harry stared up at me, not wanting to believe me, wanting, I'll bet, more than anything, for me to say, "Oh, what the Hell, you can go home now." Disbelief, hopelessness, and a misery so deep it had no end, shone on his face. Whether it was misery at what was happening, or misery having to do with some complicated emotional shit, we had yet to find out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: See? I updated quickly, because people did review. If more people review, I could post a chapter a day. Review, please.


	3. Can't kill you, damnit

A/N: You guys did review! And I love you for it! In return, I updated quickly. So thank you, and please, continue to review.

She Pukes Glitter: Hehe, I mean it, you had better update! I'm waiting for that killing spree. I'm updating cuz I prolly won't be around tomorrow, at all, (and of course because of the reviews) so thanks for telling me what you think, and remember BRUTALLY HONEST. That goes for everyone.

Guinn Pern: Sadly, I don't have the time to update every day, sorry! Thanks for reviewing, I'm surprised you reviewed this story…but pleased, of course. Didn't think you'd enjoy the torture weaved in.

Son of Twilight: cheers Yay! Thank you! Me, I'm hoping you're a sadist, hehe, there aren't enough of us to go around these days. Everyone loves Hades! I know I do. He's very happy so many people like him, but not at all surprised, arrogant little prick that he is. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy it!

Lady laura: Hehe, ohh do I know what you mean. I'm happy you enjoy it, my sympathies that we can't do the wonderful things that are brought up in this twisted story. Thanks.

missani: More is on the way, I repeat, I can't stop writing this damn story. Thanks for the review!

James Skye: No, actually, believe it or not, I get what you mean. Hard to put into words, though, I agree. Ohhh okay, I understand the calm comment now, thanks for the explanation, and the review. I'm really glad you like this!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

What was happening now, you ask? Harry Potter had stood up, and I'd let him. Dried blood stained his clothing, the outside of the wound covered in drying blood. I wanted nothing more than to tug off those ripped, faded jeans, and lick the blood away. I probably would at some point, but now a lesson had to be learned. I was almost positive I knew what he was going to try. I would have if I was sane.

Harry ran for the wide open door that Hades had so nicely kicked open, leaving the doorway bare. He used those long, pale, legs that had helped him run probably his whole life, to run for the door. I smiled at Hades, and he grinned back.

Harry ran straight into Hades, who was just suddenly there. No sense of movement, nothing seen, just there.

"What the fuck!" Harry tried to struggled against Hades, because Hades was holding him against him. "What the Hell are you?"

"I'm 100 demon," Hades grinned. "Buddies, of a sort, with Lucifer Himself."

Harry didn't exactly seem to know what to say to that. He settled on, "Then what are you, Malfoy?"

"I'm still your basic wizard turned major sadist, Harry, but me and Hades…we're close," I winked at Harry. "I get some of the benefits of being demon, by drinking his blood, while still being human." I watched him closely while I said this, waiting for a reaction.

Harry's face tightened once again, eyes hardening ever so slightly, which was very interesting. Was he being possessive, even without outright saying it? It just got better and better.

"Fine, whatever, it's not like I care."

"Trying to convince me or yourself?"

He scowled at me. "Don't get into that again."

"Then why don't you just tell me and get it over with?" I said, eyebrows raised.

Hades leaned in just a little closer to Harry, and his eyes widened, and he struggled to be let go, something done to him that only he and Hades knew. Me, I was betting Hades had pressed himself into Harry's groin, give him an idea of just how much this was turning us on. Give him an idea of what would come next.

See, you can torture people, you can give them all the pain you like. Scar them? Oh, yeah. They'll have scars no one will ever see, and scars that will be there all their life that anyone could see, on their bodies. They will scream in their sleep, or, maybe they won't sleep. It will have its effects.

But Hades' art, hobby, if you will, leaves scars that won't ever leave. That will manifest itself always, that will leave plenty of things to trigger you. Nothing like getting raped to screw with you. Personally, I've never been interested in the act itself, not me doing it. But the after effects, I just adore. Naturally, we go for a mix of things to insure that our victims won't ever survive it. Rape, torture, wonderful things both, but there is more than just physical torture and rape to really cause lasting effects. Oh, yes, so much more.

"Let me go, let me GO!" the last word was screamed. Unfortunately Harry's dagger had been lost a while before, laying almost forgotten on the cold, stone floor. I know Hades would have appreciated it. If there was ever a bigger living masochist, I have not met them.

As it was, he beat at him with his hands, and when it wrapped around his face, he tore into the arm that held him.

"I need to fuck him, Draco, right now!" Hades ground out. Harry was going slightly berserk, and seemed set upon tearing Hades apart with nothing but his body.

I sighed. "You aren't making this any easier, Harry. If you want to get fucked first, a good way to do that is hurt Hades."

That seemed to get to him. "Why isn't there anything I can fucking do!" he raged. "I can't escape because that bastard is a demon, I can't hurt him because he's a raging masochist, I hurt you and nothing seemed to happen, look it's already healed!" I knew it was, and touched my cheek, not needing to touch my arm, but knowing anyhow that both were healed, the only evidence there had ever been a wound was the dried blood.

"I can't give you anything, because you're fucking crazy and you do this, _this_, for fun!" his hand hovered above the still bleeding, puffy mass of flesh that was clearly reacting to the salt. "I can't even move because I'm being held against the hard-on of a demon!"

"Let him go, just for a second, Hades."

Hades did so, with obvious reluctance. Not that he listened to me, don't think he does. Only Hades can control Hades.

Harry ran over to the dagger, picked it up, and ran over to me, and held it above my heart. I stayed perfectly still, not making a move to stop him. "You aren't even going to stop me," he said softly.

"No," I agreed. "I'm not."

He tensed, as if to shove it through. They lie, you know. You can't push a dagger into someone, it must be done with force, or, even if it does go in, it won't be all the way. His eyes narrowed, and he drew the dagger back, and then rested it just on the flesh that separated my ribcage from the world. "Fuck!" he swore, and threw it to the ground, hard, as if he threw it hard enough, it would make up for not killing me.

I watched, interested, as he paced around the room, and as he let out a wordless scream. It was a scream of deep frustration, rage, and pain. You think the pain stops when we pull away? Oh no. I knew the salt still burned like acid, that the cut still stung like Hell, and that it still hurt badly.

"PMS much, Harry?" I asked him, still amused.

He spun on his heel to face me, eyes wild, dark hair falling over his eyes. "I've got enough shit in my life without you butting in. Just let me the fuck go!"

"The whole point of this is to put more shit in your life, Harry." I walked up him, butcher knife hanging loosely in one hand. "And I find it fascinating that you can't kill me."

"You let me near you! You knew I couldn't do it, didn't you!" he spat. As a semi-unhuman being, I was sensing a lot of nasty emotions. A mound of self-hatred so thick and so deep, it made me think I'd never seen a worse case before. There was anger, most of it directed at himself, most of it trying to find an outlet and settling on me.

"I was pretty sure, yes," I admitted. "But I've survived a lot worse than being stabbed, even in the heart, or I wouldn't have let you get that close."

"Don't you have any emotions?" Harry asked, anger still in his voice. "Don't you ever feel anything?"

"Of course I do, you stupid boy!" I paused, pretending to think. "Happiness, being dead, disgust, I feel all kinds of stuff. Does feeling sadistic count? That's pretty much always there."

"Being dead?"

"Now be honored, Harry, I'm going to share something very personal." I took another step towards him. "Being dead is an emotion, but that in itself is redundant, because being dead is nothing. When you are dead, you are a shell. You cannot feel sensations as you would when you are not dead, you cannot feel emotion, it's like being in a waking coma, or, as it is so obvious named for, being dead. It's also the emptiness, strangely enough, that allows many people to kill. Those people that don't kill for pleasure, but for purpose, and aren't all the way gone to our side, well, that emptiness gives them what they need to kill. It empties them of sensations that might be distracting, like pain. It empties them of emotions that might get in the way. Psychiatrists have described it to me as the deepest a state of depression can go, (A/N: Truth.) and that can be true."

Harry stepped back like he'd been slapped. "No."

"Actually, yes, it's all true, just kind of varying states of it," I explained, watching his face carefully.

"That can't – you're crazy, you're crazy, you have your own logic, it doesn't apply to the real world," he shook his head over and over again.

"Denial, Harry?" I asked lightly. "That's a bad, bad way of thinking. Denial is what gets people killed."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: Sorry if it's short, or not a very good chapter ending, the original chapter was 12 pages long, and I thought that was rather long. For those wondering what the H's stand for, it's for Hades, my favorite character ever.


	4. Suicide

A/N: Here you are, chapter four, but before you read it, I have a recommendation for all of you readers out there who appreciate twisted and death/torture oriented fics. She Pukes Glitter, that's her pen name, nickname of Arachne, wrote a brilliant fic called, "Two of A Kind". Draco Malfoy meets a character of Arachne, Relic, in a sketchy bar/club of a sort, and Relic (a very pretty young woman) brings Draco home to show him her "collection", and I love the collection, one of my favorite parts. I won't ruin the story for you, but I've been promised a killing spree in a later chapter, and who the hell doesn't love those? So, for all you wonderful sadists out there, go read it, it's a good story, and you MUST review, before or after reviewing this story. Thanks to everyone who supports this story!

Anishu: gasp The perfect review! Finally, someone gives me structured criticism! Well, other people do, too, but it's not often, so thank you very much, I really appreciate it! Heh, I'm not very good at feeling bad for characters that have been tortured, but yes, I think I understand what you mean. I am so glad to hear you like Draco's descriptions, and thank you. I just cannot say this enough though, thank you for the advice, I will be sure to take it. And you're welcome, hehe, I don't like gags either. I'll try and put some more dialogue in, and describe the surroundings more, especially those two aspects, but the rest I'll try and touch up as well. I put a bunch of dialogue in this chapter though, hope you like it!

KumalsFine: Damnit all! Why do all the goddamn awesome people live in different fucking states than me! AGH it pisses me off! The world needs more sadists. Massachusatts especially. Move here, I command you. Satan, I know! If Draco was like that in the series…mmmmmm. Hehe, I'm glad you like my twisted stories, though, thanks!

She Pukes Glitter: You've been dead, too? Small world. Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!

akuma-river: Is Harry going to go insane? It's an interesting question. But I can't tell! You'll see. What book is this based on? Hmmm…well, think of it like this: Draco's maybe, nineteen, give or take a few years, Harry's about the same age, they're out of Hogwarts, Voldemort is dead, as are the bulk of his followers, the wizarding world is at "peace", and this, this story, is a small slice of discord in this world. Thanks to you, this review changed the chapter, and Harry's rant, because I realized I needed a back round, so, much thanks to you!

James Skye: Sadly, I have never had the chance to witness/experiment with large amounts of salt in a deep wound. Salt and ice, yes, but I imagine that's different. So I don't want to tell you the effects of something when I could be wrong, though my guess would be slower healing, blisters, swelling, and I know it would burn. Hehe, yes, mind games are brilliant fun. Thanks!

Rusted and Weathered: Ooo a new reviewer! Glad you liked it, and I usually update faster than most stories.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I looked over at Hades, and he mouthed, "Aura" to me. I concentrated on seeing that light around him, that describes peoples deepest emotions by way of color. Black. Pure black. This should be interesting. It doesn't get any worse than black. There was some really complicated shit going on in his head, he was confused, in denial, self hating still, angry, and pretty damn miserable. And, if I'm not mistaken, black also happens to be the color of suicide.

And so I took several more steps toward him, which, in fact, you aren't supposed to do with a suicidal person, but hey. He raised the dagger, and put it over his own heart.

"Harry," I said softly.

"Talking me out of it won't work. I don't fucking want to live, Draco. Not like this."

"You may as well tell me if you're going to die," I reasoned. "Tell me what's going on with you."

He shook his head, pressing the dagger in a little.

I tried a different approach. "Harry, if you go now, we'll be very, very pissed. And do you know what happens when we're pissed?"

"No…"

"That's right, you don't."

"What happens?" he asked.

"You tell me your dirty secrets, we'll tell you ours. Deal?" I saw him hesitate. "Not like it's going to matter, Harry, if these are your final minutes, right?"

"I guess not," he said, and lowered the dagger. Now there are plenty of things Hades and I can do to stop him. For example, Hades can run over faster than we can blink, and snatch the dagger, simple. But we sure as Hell aren't therapists, and that won't take away whatever he's dealing with. Besides, I'm curious. And impatient. I just want to cut him up into itty bitty pieces, but first, we have to take care of this.

"Spill," I said, and sit down on the floor, motioning for him to join me. I want to say, the sooner you fucking spit it out, the sooner we can torture you until you're raw and screaming. But that probably wouldn't be seen as comforting.

He sits down, and screams, writhing and clutching his side.

I watch for a few minutes, content to watch him twist around, making the pain worse. Then I suggest, "Why don't you lie down?"

If I had wanted him to be in less pain, I would have told him to stand. But it was nice watching him in so much pain as he struggled to lie down.

I wait for him to speak, which takes a long time, and everything is silent. He takes a deep shaking breath, and I know the only reason he would ever say whatever he will say is because he thinks he's going to die.

"Here goes, the shit I'll take to my grave: I've been dead before, I've had urges that no one expects the fucking Boy Who Lived to have, I've had dreams that had to do purely with – with stuff like you guys do that were far from nightmares, and I was doing it, and I do bring death to everyone around me, I'm sick of pretending I don't, I'm a fucking magnet for it. I'm so tired of everyone's expectations….I saved the world from Voldemort, and now everyone I ever loved is dead, so what does it matter to me? At least when he was alive I had a life, a purpose! Now I have nothing! I'm wandering around the muggle world, because they're so much easier to be around, I'm a walking, talking, lie! I lie every day! I'm supposed to be the ultimate brave, good, Gryffindor, and that doesn't match what goes on inside me at all. And there's no way I can ever tell them that. Tell them that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. And you're my torturer, Draco!" he seemed not to notice he had stopped calling me Malfoy.

"I'm supposed to hate your guts! I could have killed you, and I couldn't! I couldn't do it! Even knowing that if I kill you, it will save countless lives from being screwed over, it will save so many people so much pain and trauma, I couldn't do it. Instead all I can think is that I envy you! Because you don't hide, you don't pretend, you embraced the darkness! And you can do this," his voice lowered to a whisper, pointing to the hideous wound in his side. "I can't. I have so much I'm supposed to do, everyone wants to shake my fucking hand and glorify me! Everyone loves me because I killed him, no other reason, everywhere I walk people suck up to me! I hate it! I HATE THEM ALL! THEY'RE MORE FUCKING FAKE THAN I AM!" He shouted this part, hands clenching. He took another deep breath, and continued on, as if we had triggered something deep inside of him he'd always wanted to say, as if he couldn't stop.

"I don't even know what the fuck happened to me! And I hate myself! I _disgust_ myself for saying this, for thinking the thoughts I think, for being what I'm supposed to hate and kill! I have no one left that was ever close to me to help me find the right way!" he looked around at us, seemed to realize what he was saying, and shut his mouth. Oh, there had been more, not too much more, but enough, I was sure there were some things he would never tell us. Just keep locked up inside, hurting himself more and more in that way.

Harry closed his eyes. "I'm not going to live. No one will ever have to know what I feel for you, and everything that's wrong with me, or anything else!"

"You never heard our dirty secrets."

"I – what does it matter? I'm about to die!"

"It does matter. Doesn't it Hades?" I turned to him, and he nodded solemnly, which must have been strange for him, because solemn is just incredibly un-Hades.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"You may not be able to kill me to stop it, but you never found out what happens when we get pissed." I nodded. "We would go out, raid that large city above us, and bring back enough people to take out that…disappointment on."

"We only get beautiful victims," Hades added, and paused to see if Harry would say anything.

He gave a bitter laugh. "Then you sure fucked up bringing me here."

"You don't think you're beautiful?" I asked, surprised. Surely everyone must tell him that, at least everyday.

"I know I'm not beautiful, Draco, don't fuck with me," Harry snapped.

I exchanged glances with Hades. Hades shrugged, and we both left it aside for later.

"As I was saying, we only get beautiful victims, the best of the best," Hades continued. "Know why?"

"Let me guess…" Harry said, still slightly bitter. "Knowing both of you, even for this short time, I'd say the vain ones are fun because you get to mutilate that beauty."

"Well, how about that, he thinks like a sadist, too," I grinned, and Hades joined me. "And naturally, Hades won't fuck anything that isn't at least pretty to look at."

"Unless they have an aspect to them I like," Hades added. "But anyhow, we love things of beauty, so we'd probably clean this whole, huge city of them. We can do that, you know, never doubt that we can."

"Know how many boys, and girls, teenagers, and young men and women we'd screw over? We'd probably kill a few of them, because, while not nearly as fun as torture, nothing scares someone like having the person they love tortured and killed in front of them. Naturally, we'd let some of the loved ones live, because then, you see, those who love them can look at them, and watch them change from who they knew, and wallow in their misery each and every day."

"And who'd be responsible for these happenings?" Hades picked off where I'd left off.

"You would," we said in unison, and his eyes widened, the dagger falling loosely from his hand to clatter to the floor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: This is a "Happy Halloween" chapter, if you need a little darkness to get you in the mood. I'd post it on Halloween, but I'm going to be very busy, as Halloween is the best holiday ever, and I don't want to miss my chance to scare little kids shitless and eat too much candy. Among other things, of course. Happy Halloween, everybody, and REVIEW please, I updated for all of you. Thanks in advance!


	5. A Little too Willing

A/N: This chapter is especially for Arachne (I know the story's dedicated to her, shut up) I hope you feel better! I'm leaving you with an update in hopes it might help. Somehow.

This is strange, writing two stories at once, for those reading my other current story, "Even the Light can Die out". Which, I should mention now, for all you Hades fans out there, that Hades is one of the main characters in that one. Except in "Even the Light can Die out" Harry and Draco are his slaves, and they really don't like him, and I suppose you shouldn't blame them for what he does to them. It's pretty damn dark, as a warning, and there is rape, slash, torture, sadistic stuff, but it does have a plot, it really does. If you like this story, you'll almost certainly like the one I just mentioned. And I'd be really happy if you read it and reviewed. Also, THANK YOU! To all of you! I came back from the best Halloween party ever, then school, then sleep (it was a two day party with basically no sleep) and it was like, holy shit! I have reviews! Not that I didn't before, but it was nice to find them there, if you understand what I'm saying, and I really, really appreciate it, and I love all of you! Thank you so much!

She Pukes Glitter: Hurray for people who think like sadists! Well hell, we are sadists, but you know what I mean. You would be proud, I told people, "Happy Samhain!" (AND pronounced it right!) and the ones who knew what I was saying were like, "oh, you know about it? You get extra candy." Really, they actually were, it rocked. Anyway, thanks!

myniepheonix: Ooo now I have to wonder, how so? (a reply would be greatly appreciated) Thanks!

killsims: Hehe, thanks. And thank you so much for reviewing my other two stories! People rarely do that. So do you! I don't often meet people with MPD, though of course, that isn't all that makes you interesting (in a good way hehe). Back when they were diagnosing me, I was doing a lot of reading up on different disorders, though even before that, I've always been interested in psychology, I still am. And they said that about ten years ago, they would have diagnosed me with it, now it's just a brief thought that I have a very mild form of it. Or something. I'm glad I got the symptoms down though! You have to tell me if I am writing a personality or some such thing and that's not how it would be (though technically that story is finished, I'm thinking of editing it/rewriting it a bit). Ignore this question if I'm being incredibly nosy (I always am) but what are your personalities like? Or what is it like having MPD? Sorry, blame it on being very sleep deprived, but I missed the part about bisexuality and your sister and deals. Explanation please? Oooo I got high scores! Yay! OMFG I know! Bad grammar/spelling is definitely a pet peeve of mine as well, as is reading stories with "craptacular" grammar. Lol, I love that word! Pleasantly graphic? Thank you. Another annoying question, but could you elaborate on that? (obviously a reply to all this would be highly appreciated)

death by storm! I know, it's so rare to find sadistic fics, especially good ones. Tell me if you know of any, please! Of course I will write more…more fics, almost for certain, more on this story, definitely. Thanks!

Anishu: Wondering what your name means…but yes, I'm glad you liked the dialogue, I put a lot in to make up for lack of it previously. It IS true, isn't it? Well, a bit of it, I never killed Voldemort, and none of my friends are dead hehe. I'm glad you thought so, though! Oh, okay, let me explain that: It's like, Harry is really, really hating himself right now, right? This, this torture, is making it worse, because he was kind of like, you don't pretend, you embraced your darkness, I wanna do that, damnit! And he isn't a full fledged masochist, so he isn't into being tortured, not really, as you can read, and he knows what's going to happen to him at this point, right? He's going to be brutally raped by Hades, and tortured for just about forever, and who knows what else. Plus he's got some feelings for Draco, even though he knows he wants to, and knows he should, hate him. All in all, he's confused as hell and miserable and suicide is so much simpler, so much easier just to end it all. So he doesn't want to live like it is now. You're reading my other story? That's wonderful, but could you please review? I need advice and feedback on that story, and I would really like your opinion on it. Alright, I'll be quiet, thanks so much!

akuma-river: Exactly. Harry is very much so on the edge of sanity, caught between being the good person everyone wants him to be, and thinks he is, being "normal", and then embracing this other side that's sucking him in. Halloween rocks, it was so fun this year. I'll keep that in mind, if I ever want a good horror flick. Lol, Freddy vs. Jason…I love that movie! It made me laugh, sadistic little me, and I was voting Jason all the way, over the "good' guys. Though I loved Freddy, too, Jason was just awesome cuz he had a machete and I love machetes. So yeah, not scary, but I still loved it. Anyhow, glad you liked it, and thanks!

KuramaIsFine: (okay first, wtf? Your name has been showing up weird on my computer, unless you changed it, so sorry if I've been writing it wrong) ! That's like an idea a friend and I came up with (she reviews this story, too) we were like, when we get out of here, we're totally going to buy a huge house and just have only sadists live in it. ARGH I want to do your idea, too. Hehe, yeah, kidnap Draco, have fun with him til he gives us money, and we'll be all set. If only. I'm still pissed you aren't my next door neighbor. That would be so perfect, you in one house, and my other sadist buddy moved into the other house next to mine. I'll shut up. Thanks for the awesome review!

James Skye: Yes, more games, and in this chapter…yet more games! Hehe. Eh, Harry was about to kill himself, he didn't have time for a good rant. That's my excuse for not writing a better one, hehe. What city? Hmmmmm. I actually need where this is to not be an actual city, strange as that probably sounds. Suffice to say this: It's your basic huge, people cluttered, billions of tall buildings, dirty sidewalks, crime, etc, etc infested city, but it's not a city that exists in this world. And Harry, Draco, and Hades are in a sound-proof basement of an abandoned factory that they spiffed up into a dungeon. No one goes there, and they would never be able to find there way down there. By sound- proof I mean a small bomb could go off in the basement, and the world outside would hear nothing. Thanks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"For killing yourself, because we love you that much," Hades said sweetly. "And we'd be so sad to see you leave when we aren't anywhere near done with you yet."

Harry fell to his knees, and the only sign that this hurt was that he twitched involuntarily, and a hand went to his side. Otherwise it went ignored, even that less important than whatever stream of thoughts was running through his head.

"You bastards," he whispered.

Our grins only widened.

"If I die I'm 'responsible' for what happens next," he said, repeating what we'd said in different and less words.

"Exactly," I said, and crawled over to where he knelt, staring blankly at the Wall. "And now we can finish what we started."

He turned his head slowly to me, and I knew he'd try and kill me if he could. The question was, could he get past whatever was holding him back and get the job done? He'd probably tell himself it was for the greater good, and he'd probably be right.

Would you like to know how many people I've sent to psych wards, mental hospitals, St. Mungos? How many more people I've driven to suicide? Insanity? How many more people we've turned demon so they can't kill themselves and are trapped in their own private Hell for the rest of eternity? No, you probably don't.

I stood up, and stalked over to the shelf, which was full of non-weapon items that could still be used in the art of torture. It was the wall next to The Wall, everything organized perfectly, and all you had to do was walk a few steps away from the shelf to The Wall if you wanted blades, whips, maces, you name it, we own it.

I studied the items before me, though I already knew what we wanted to use. I knew Hades well enough that he'd like whatever we used on Harry, but this in particular would work nicely.

I grab the bottle, and go over to Harry, uncork it, and shove it under his nose.

He reeled back, repulsed, covering his nose, then his mouth, and I know the smell has lodged itself onto his tongue. He swallowed, trying to get it off, and wound up looking quite ill, just by the smell.

"Apparently you do have some good left in you," I said, not surprised. The very fact that he was resisting whatever urges he had reeked of the light. That, and the fact that he was so obviously confused and torn. That said that he was refusing to meet his dark side. The more pure you are, the better person you are, the more innocence you have, the more horrible this substance will be to you.

"What's _that_!" he asks, voice muffled from his fingers, straining to put distance between him and the bottle.

Of course, if he was as good a person as everyone thought he was, he would be on the floor, screaming and throwing up everything he ever ate.

"Demon blood," I said, smiling. "Pure, undiluted demon blood, straight from the source."

"Me," Hades clarified, coming up behind me and snaking a naked arm around my bare waist. An advantage to wearing low riding pants. "Wanna know how we get it?" He smirked suggestively. I put a hand on his chest, leaning closer, a casual gesture that made Harry's jaw clench.

Yes, we were putting on a show, and some of it was for Harry's benefit, to see those bright eyes shine with anger and something close to possessiveness, to watch his hands ball into fist involuntarily. But it wasn't a lie. Hades and I had been partners in this "business", having so much in common it could be scary at times, best friends, and "lovers" for a long time now. Though "lovers" is such a sweet word, and what we do isn't gentle, and it certainly has nothing to do with the mushy love people might think of. Often, oh wait, _always_, blood is spilled, large amounts of pain is had, and fucking (sex is too mild, too nice a term for what we do) … well, you can guess just how often that happens.

I raised the forgotten bottle of demon blood. It was black, and by black, I mean the color of a deep, pure, evil, the kind of black so complete that no light could ever hope to shine through it.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, with the look of someone speaking to chase out other thoughts. Thoughts of jealousy, to name one, I was betting. He also has that kind of heroic look he gets that says he's taking the bullet for someone.

I unscrewed the cap and breathed it in. It had to be one of my favorite smells, of which there are many. The smell of darkness itself, things that had everything to do with rape, murder, torture, misery, (you know the rest) and nothing to do with anything that ever touched the light.

I glanced at Hades' face, his ever present grin speaking what I wanted to hear, and you could see he understood what I wanted, because it was what he wanted, too.

He grabbed Harry, and shoved him against the wall, slamming him into the hard stone. Harry's eyelashes fluttered, and Hades leaned in to whisper something in his ear that made them fly open, and he gave a small but sharp intake of breath. A new reason to stay conscious, I was guessing, or maybe just fear.

Hades pulled away from his face so that I could get close to him, but continued to hold his body still enough so that he couldn't even move. No matter how strong the human, in a strength match between a demon, even a weak one, and a person, the demon will always win.

"Say 'aaa'." I brought the bottle closer to his mouth, and waited patiently for him to open it.

Harry clamped his mouth shut, and turned away from the bottle, the smell, and me, towards Hades.

"I think Harry wants a kiss, Hades."

Harry shook his head furiously, and it was clear he wouldn't open his mouth for anything.

"Wait Draco, there's a better position for this." I stepped back so that Hades could show me.

Hades, still holding his arms, slammed him onto the floor, where he lay still, mouth open slightly from the impact, dazed.

"Wider, Harry," I instruct. "The bottle's opening won't fit in that small a space."

Harry realized what we were saying and once again shut his mouth firmly.

"Hades."

"With pleasure." Hades, who had already been about to do this, crouched down, lowering his mouth to Harry's. I lay on my side, propping my head up with one hand, settling back to watch. If I had kept standing, I wouldn't have been able to see properly. This way I saw perfectly.

Hades' long, slender tongue caressed the younger man's lips, and Harry relaxed in spite of himself, and those red lips parted. I always loved watching Hades, and watching him kiss Harry, turn that strong boy into a moaning puddle of lust, was wonderful. Did I mention Hades is part incubus? and that he's a sex god? Really, he is, there is no person, no vampire, no werewolf, no being alive that Hades can't seduce, no matter what the circumstance, no matter what the sexual preference may be.

Then I had a nasty, hindering thought, just as Hades had moved on to his neck, which must have been sensitive, because Harry was making the most intriguing noises. "Hades?"

Hades raised his head slightly, though Harry protested this loudly. "Hmm?"

"You know what I'm going to say."

Hades sighed. "Yeah, I do.

You can't rape the willing, you literally can't. Unless there is a good reason to do so (and that excludes doing it because you want to) you may not fuck a willing victim. This is the kind of thing that will take away from the terror. He'll be incredibly horny, dazed, but not at all scared.

Those were the unwritten, rarely spoken of, very occasionally changed or made exceptions for, but more or less, rules. Though I hate to call them that. Torture isn't fun with rules, so don't think of them as such, think of it as practicality. That's a much more accurate description.

I stared helplessly at them. "I hate to interrupt this, I really do, I mean fuck...I've never seen him like this, he's even more gorgeous. And paired with you..."

Hades shook his head, both of us straining to ignore Harry. He even used his head and bit Hades' arm savagely, and Hades, ever the masochist, closed his eyes. "Get the goddamn potion, Draco, before I fuck him senseless."

We'd had this problem before, obviously. Everyone would love to be "raped" by Hades. I mean, come on, the guy's gorgeous and a master at seduction. Personally, I don't blame them. It's not like I ever complain.

Oh, and it does have a purpose, though it's a bit complicated. Since our victims are always lovely to look at, it's nice to, just for a moment, have them see what could have happened. Have them moan (or scream, depending on how far we let it go on) his name, and then see his other side, the side that basks in your pain, the side that licks the blood from open wounds while you scream; the side that has nothing to do with seduction, and everything to do with fear, agony, and blood. And several other choice things of course. And then to see them find that other side, when just a moment ago they were so willing, and to watch as their faces fill with terror as they do anything to get away from him. Because they see past all that beauty (though beauty is truly such an understatement) and see the monster, the insanity, the endless blood lust beneath.

And so, we had to develop a special potion that allows them to still see Hades for the beauty he is, but the person in question will do anything to not be touched by him, as I mentioned before. They'll just be seeing the demon side of him, for one, and ignoring the beauty, and getting on with just being terrified and unwilling. It works incredibly well, and it was fun developing it.

I nodded, and ran for the potion.

Hades, being Hades, went back to what he was doing.

It was incredibly distracting trying to get the damn potion to Harry begging Hades to fuck him. I really just wanted to sit down and see what came next. But for this would put Harry at ease, and we couldn't have that.

I grabbed the potion reluctantly, mentally trying to block out the noises coming from the two of them.

I tapped the side of the demon's head with the bottle none too gently. "Now, Hades, or I'll save the plans for later and join you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/M: Okay, as to my answers to the reviews I get, those are really not rhetorical questions I give, for one, and the statements, whatever I say, I really would be happy if they are answered. I mean, I'm answering your reviews, it's frustrating when sometimes people (especially this) ignore my questions. So please, people, answer me, in your reviews, in an email, whatever. If somehow you can't get my email it is: continue to review! And TELL me if you have a problem with something, if I need more of something, if there's too much of something, and so on. And thank you!


	6. Open Wide

A/N: I finished writing this story today. No, it doesn't end with this chapter. There will be more. And there may even be a sequel or more written if I get enough reviews. And ugh, I'm sorry, I get tired of saying thank you and repeating myself, so: Thank each and every one of you who has ever reviewed, and does review, and will review, so much, and for all praise I receive, I appreciate it, more than you know, and I really do love you guys! And I apologize for future typos, because I hate those, too.

She Pukes Glitter: Oooo pentagram! Take a picture! And send me more recordings, lol. I just realized I haven't updated in a really long time, so here it is, though I added more since you saw it. I'll talk to you later.

akuma-river: If you feel too bad for Harry, just as a warning, you may not want to read more, lol, because…well, there's I think three or more "OMG poor Harry!" scenes.

James Skye: Never fear, there will be torture, and more. I promise it will change.

Rusted and Weathered: Oh, I know, being sadomasochistic is the highlight of my life…well, there's a ton of other things I love, too, but being sadistic is just so much fun. Hehe, if you're a sadist you are really gonna enjoy the later chapters. And the following, of course.

myniepheonix: Ooo you answered me, thank you. Lol, I understand now. Glad you like it!

evilgoddess1990: I agree with you, I really do, I kinda realized that after I wrote one or two of those, so I'm guilty, too. Though mine really aren't all mushy and fluffy and gross, and writing the violence was more fun, lol. Anyhow, thanks, I'm glad you took the time to review.

KuramaIsFine: I agree completely….we'll come up with something.

in these chains: I'm really glad you like it so much! To the reviews of the other stories, I promise to answer them in Even the Light can Die out, as I'm very short on time. Lol, whispers loudly I do too! Though you can probably tell, seeing as I've resorted to writing a story about torture, and in the future, rape.

emoth: Lol, stalk away! I don't mind, and I'm glad you review my stories.

Hades grinned tauntingly. "And why don't you?"

"You know perfectly well why, Hades torture is nothing without fear."

"Drink it Harry," Hades instructed. Harry looked up at him, eyes glazed, as if those three words were too hard to understand right now.

Hades smirked. "Drink it and I'll fuck you."

Harry grabbed the bottle and downed it. He shook his head, as if to clear it. We made it so it takes effect on instant, because you never know. He stared up at Hades as if seeing him in a very new, and very scary light. It was an interesting combination, because he had the look of someone that had been very, very thoroughly kissed, and you could see how aroused he had been by checking his pants.

"Get off of me!"

"I'll make you a deal," Hades whispered, face almost touching Harry's. "You open your mouth as wide as it can go, and I'll get off."

Harry hastily opened his mouth as far as it could go, and Hades rolled off of him, though I could see he was itching to jump his bones.

"Good boy." I knelt down again, and the second he saw the bottle, his eyes went wide again, remembering why he didn't want his mouth open, and clamped it shut.

I didn't have to say anything this time. Hades climbed onto him again, and attacked those thoroughly kissed lips. I mean literally, attacked, forcing his tongue through those unyielding lips. Harry must have bit down, hard, because Hades made a small noise and put a hand next to his head, settling onto his body a little more, and pressing his considerable size right into Harry to get the full terror we both wanted.

There was about two more seconds, and then: "I'll open, I'll fucking open!" Harry yelled against Hades' mouth.

Hades laughed and pulled away. "Aww, too bad."

"Frankly, I'm surprised you lasted that long," I said, studying him for a moment. Blood was flowing out from inside of his mouth, and from his now very swollen lips. He had the shell shocked look of someone who sees their first real glimpse of Hades, and what he can do. Besides his newly renewed terror of Hades, he had looked into those glowing silver eyes and seen that Hades wasn't bluffing, he never did, and that he would rape him right now, right here, and damn, would he love it.

Occasionally people try and appeal to our better sides, along with the usual pleading, and sobbing. Stupid people, that is. People who can't look at our faces and clearly see that neither of us has a better side.

I looked at Harry, and knew he was not one of those of those dumb fuckers, and was glad. I thought better of him for not doing so.

Hades set to work cleaning the blood off of Harry in long, lingering strokes of his tongue, still pinning him down with his body, hands holding down Harry's wrists. Harry whimpered and struggled furiously against Hades, until something prompted him to change the whimpers into an all out scream.

"Hades," I said, very half-heartedly. I wanted to torture Harry, without a doubt, but it's really hard to argue when a sexier-than-life demon has a beautiful, screaming, struggling young man and is licking the blood off of his mouth. Whatever protest I had died on my lips as I watched them, and was soon forgotten. The fact that I could see every bit of it and was level with them just made me harder.

Hades raised his head long enough to say, "We have to get the blood off his mouth or it'll make the bottle's opening slippery." Trust Hades to find a logical reason to clean the blood from the mouth of his victim using only his tongue. His eyes had gone that way that they often did in our games, pupil swallowed in the glowing silver pools. This happened when the more animalistic side of him comes out, triggered this time by the taste of Harry's delicious blood.

I waited patiently while Hades finished licking the blood from his lips, and then the inside of his mouth, with some creative ways of doing so. It takes longer than the movies pretend it does for the flow of blood to stop, especially when someone is "cleaning" it from the source of said blood. It would have been shorter to simply let Hades make the blood stop (he's demon, keep that in mind) but this way was more fun for both of us. Probably not for Harry, judging by his screams. Well, I'm sure he would have screamed if he had the chance, but Hades' mouth was covering his, and all he managed to get out was something that people don't really have a word for, because people don't watch people be tortured and scribble down the noises that aren't the traditional words. For the record, it's a combination low moan, high pitched whimper, and muffled scream.

Hades licked the last of the blood from his own lips, and stood up, taking a step back. "Your turn."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'd say finally, but that would imply I didn't enjoy the show." I stepped over, and gave him a good and thorough kiss. I came away with the taste of Harry's blood in my mouth. "And I did." I glanced down at Harry, who was inching towards the door again.

"Stop that!" I said, snatching him up and threw him to the ground, bringing my foot down on his chest. He tried to breathe, but the wind had been knocked out of him, and it didn't work very well. "You just don't give up, do you? Hades, put the fucking door back on, and next time just kick it open if you're too lazy to turn the damn handle."

He looked at me, and smiled sweetly. "Say please."

I glared at him, but it was my fault, I had given him something too much like an order, and Hades didn't like orders. "_Please_ put the fucking door in its place."

"That's better." The only reason he listened at all to me was if the order suited him. If it didn't, he'd think of one he liked better.

"Abra cadabra," Hades said lazily, already walked over to us. I glanced at the door, and a new, harder, thicker door fit for a dungeon like ours was in its place.

Harry was still relearning how to breath properly. "Open wide, Harry, and this is the last fucking time we ask you. Next time, I will staple your upper lip to your nose, and your lower lip I will feed to Hades. Understood?"

"What – bout teeth?" he gasped. "Can still shut teeth."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll rip them out, one by one, and smash your fucking jaw with a sledge hammer, so you have nothing to close. Now open wide."

He opened his mouth widely, for once.

"Smart choice." I took my foot off of his chest and knelt down beside Harry, while put on leg on one side of Harry, one on the other, straddling him and effectively pinning his body. He put his hands on Harry's arms, and ground them into the floor hard enough to make Harry gasp.

I positioned the bottle at his lips, and tilted the bottle into his mouth, the black liquid flowing down his throat. He choked, body rejecting the demon blood, trying to make it come back up.

"Swallow," Hades ordered.

Harry made a noise in his throat that might have meant, I can't!

He started choking actively, body twitched, as he struggled not to swallow it and to swallow it at the same time. I stoked his throat, and held his head up so that he could swallow it more easily.

He screamed, but it came out as a gurgle, and he was forced to clutch at his throat and be silent as the blood went down. "Burns!" he managed to gasp out, as I paused to let the liquid go down before putting any more in. He started to make a great amount of noise, and he made a valiant attempt at doing anything not to swallow it, so I had to tip it all the way in so it went down faster, as he thrashed around wildly, eyes rolling, tears spilling from them. Nothing hurts like a burn, especially on the inside of your throat and your organs.

The bottle emptied fairly quickly, down his resisting body. We stood back and waited, and then his chest started to heave, and it was clear his body was going to try and empty itself of the blood. I pounced on him, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Hades!"

Hades handed me a small tin of sewing needles, striding over to help me. This had happened before. Unfortunately, human bodies are ill equipped to hold any amount of demon blood, and this much was pure poison. So the bodies basically did everything they could via the mouth to empty themselves of the vile stuff. Vile to them, that is.

Hades held Harry's lips shut, once again pinning Harry's shaking body so it wouldn't kick us or disrupt us while we performed our "operation".

Hades held out his palm, which was filled with small needles, his other hand covering Harry's mouth, as he shook violently, arms clawing weakly at Hades. Hades moved so that he was sitting on Harry's chest, and on his arms.

I had to do this quickly, unfortunately, because he was trying both to scream, say something, and throw up all over us at the same time. I stuck the needles in the lower lip, and into the upper one, those ravaged lips spurting blood again, all over my hands. It was a little difficult inserting the last needles in, because my hands and the needles were slippery with blood, and Harry was really not liking this. But in the end, his mouth was very pretty, stuck with silver needles, effectively shutting his lips completely, and the blood was a lovely decoration. The needles hurt, but what was going on in his body hurt so much more, it drowned it out.

We stepped back once more, as he started to go into convulsions, making a high pitched noise in the back of his throat, over and over again, and fast as he could draw breath. And so the blood sets in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: Thoughts, ramblings, doesn't matter, I love all reviews. And they are really appreciated, make the story go faster, make the story better, and so on. So please review. And thanks!


	7. You Made me Immortal!

A/N: I need a vote. Vote yes if you think this needs a sequel (finished writing the story, remember?) or if you want one, vote no if you don't. Please tell me your opinion, I need to know. Thank you!

Out of hyper randomness, today I got a review for chapter six that said, "you are really scary and so is your story. I think i'll stop reading now. bye bye" LOL that amuses the living hell out of me… Also, consider this. You clicked on a story called, "Blood, Demons, and Sadists". By someone called Twistedmaniac. The summary for which is, "Draco tortures Harry in a number of different ways, with help from Hades. Torture, slash, disturbing scenes, language, some rape, full summary inside" And that's excluding the fact that you already read the first five chapters and ignored the two page warning in the first chapter. That's some talented ignorance right there.

Guinn Pern: Lol, I promise to write more. It's SO much fun writing this story, anyway, I don't think I could give it up.

KuramaIsFine: Hehe, I can see why you're confused. I'll explain. They're giving Harry the demon blood to make it so he can't die, or suicide himself. See, if he can't die, they can torture him with whatever they want, for however long they want to, and not have to worry about Harry dying. It also will up Harry's misery knowing that not even suicide can save him. Lol, I didn't count on Hades being this popular. I love it!

akuma-river: I guess I didn't make that clear enough. What Draco did was he took a needle, stuck it through Harry's bottom lip, and into the top, weaving it through the skin a few times with each needle, effectively closing his mouth. I hope that helps. Lol, yes…turn out for the best…about that….

Chibi Venusmoon: Lol, I'd have to agree, even as the author. I'm shameless.

James Skye: Oh, don't worry, I have not forgotten about the salt wound. The only this is what Harry is experiencing is so much more painful and distracting, that it overwhelms the fact that he has it. It's also, coincidentally, mentioned in this chapter.

in these chains: Lol, yeouch is right. Poor Harry. Which is said as if I feel bad for him. Sadly, I'm on Hades and Draco's side all the way. Lol, they're just too awesome. Oh, I know! You can't just say the same words over and over again. They need to invent new ones. Or you know, maybe I'll sound smart and look up "scream" in the Thesaurus. Took me about seven times to spell that. Wow… But anyhow, thank you!

anonymous: As you mentioned, you're almost definitely gone, but…I'm sorry you had to resort to calling me scary. It was wrong of me to write this. Shame on me. can't take it anymore and bursts out laughing

typicaltuesday: I do appreciate you not spazzing…though really it amuses me terribly when people call me sick and so on. I'm glad that you thought it had a plot and was well written, that's good to hear. Thanks for saying so, and for reviewing. Also, as a warning, the story only gets worse, though I'm sure you've stopped reading by now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hades and I stood silently, watching him twist and writhe with agony, and make those high pain noises, as if something was eating his insides. Which it was. The demon blood devours all in its path, burning away at the intestines and internal organs like acid. Even the few masochists we tested didn't like this.

We didn't need to say anything. We were reveling in those shrill whimpers, the interesting shapes he twisted into, the blood he spread around as he moved, covering him from his nose down to his upper chest, and staining some of the ground as he rolled around. There's a surprising amount of blood in the humans lips. We watched, and it was like a religious fanatic having a vision of their God. Fulfilling, satisfying, wonderful, to watch someone agonizing on the floor of our dungeon, eyes rolling, tears flowing from them, and feel this. I can't describe the feeling to you we get from this, you who have never done this. Some of the feelings, yes, but, well, let's get on with the gore fest.

Hades and I couldn't torture him, and if you've ever had your insides dipped in acid times a thousand, you know why. Or how about this. Ever been burned and then you have some sort of deep cut, another wound? The burn will always hurt more, and it almost makes it so you can't feel the other pain. We would have to wait.

Knowing his insatiable curiosity, I figured he might have asked what was going on if his mouth wasn't pinned shut with needles, and he wasn't in the worst pain of his life.

I knelt, and put a hand on either side of his head, held it still so only the rest of the body kept moving. "Look at me."

But his eyes were still rolling in the back of his head, so that was rather difficult. "Okay, don't. But here's what's happening: The blood is kind of like a predatory virus, it spreads throughout your innards, eating them, burning them, destroying them so that only the blood will be there. You won't need to breathe, as you will no longer have lungs. You won't have any of your organs, so you won't have to eat, and most importantly…no wait, I'll say that when you can really listen." I stepped back, and wasn't disappointed. The blood worked quickly, unless instructed otherwise. He stopped thrashing around, gradually, and just lay still, staring at the ceiling.

"Harry?" I asked experimentally. No answer. Well, I didn't expect an answer, as his mouth was sewn shut, but there was no reaction. He wasn't dead, the blood could do that, but not if it had a purpose, our purpose.

"I'm going to remove the needles, Harry." Why did I tell him this? Why, it's simple. Now he knows what will happen, and it will fill him with more fear, fear of what's about to happen, even in the after effects of the blood.

His head rolled uselessly from side to side, once, and I realized that he was trying to shake his head, telling me not to. He was just too weak right now to do much.

"It's okay, I'm sure they hurt a lot more going in than they will coming out," I said honestly, not trying to comfort him, just honesty. Well, and building some more fear.

He struggled to sit up, and wound up making a sound deep in his throat, too hurt to even convulse from the pain.

"Well, fuck that," I said disgustedly. "We can't have that either. It's no fun if you aren't fully aware of what's going on and you can't even fight me. I mean, come on, you can't even scream."

"Go get a potion," Hades suggested. "I'll take out the needles."

I nodded, and walked over once again to the shelf, scanning it quickly, and grabbed a dark green potion. Perfect. This would set him back to normal, so he could fully appreciate what we would say to him next; and after that, what we would do to him.

I brought myself to him level once more. I stared at Hades for a moment. He was sucking the blood off of the needles, slowly, eyes on me, knowing I was watching. I must have started coming closer to him, because he laughed, and said, "Not until we finish with him."

"I can't concentrate if you do that," I said testily.

He smiled knowingly, and I said firmly, looking away so that I didn't have to watch him, "I mean it, stop being so damn sexy. Satan, it's a wonder we ever get anything done with you around."

He laughed again, and reached for the potion. "I can't help it. Was I supposed to leave the blood on the needles? _His_ blood?"

Ohh, he had me there.

"…fuckin…psychos…" Harry rasped, and if I had been like one of you, it would have hurt to hear him. As it was, it was beautiful. Don't say it isn't until you've been in this situation, or heard someone rasping those words to you after you torture them so badly they're forced to sound like that. It really is.

"We are, aren't we?" I said, smiling. "Well, you're already on your way to where we are, so you really shouldn't be talking, especially not after your little confession."

That shut him up.

"Now, open up, or are we going to have to go through all that again?"

Harry tried to clear his throat, trying to speak, and coughed violently, sending his body into involuntary spasms, which actually brought a moan from his mouth. The sound made me crawl right next to him, and look into his eyes, which were glazed over from too much pain in too small a period of time. I licked a stray stream of blood that was flowing from his mutilated lips, and his eyes closed. That sweet taste made me shiver, and I had to restrain myself from doing something a little different from torture to him.

Though one thing, to help with your understanding of our art. Blood isn't sweet. It's not like some kind of dessert, or candy. It has a wholesome, slightly metallic, taste that is next to impossible to describe. And his blood? I'd never drink another liquid again. Really, I might not. Or, to be specific, I'd never drink anyone else's blood (Hades is the exception) when he was around.

I licked a wet, hot line across his lips, which were covered in blood and reduced almost to tatters, and they parted for me. But if I have learned anything, (though I've learned so much) it's self control. Even for one as delectable as Harry. His lips were open, and that was the goal. I pulled back, and poured in the potion, much faster this time.

He choked a little, but it actually went down much better than the blood, the liquid I fed him not hurting him this time.

When it was done, he sat up, and his lips were whole once again, and he was fully back to himself. The salt wound was still there, don't worry, I wouldn't take that away. I just need him awake right now.

"Guess what, Harry?" Hades asked, sitting down on the other side of him.

"What?" he asked obediently, albeit in a voice as cold as ice.

"You can't die now!" I said, smiling sweetly. "So suicide's out, and we can really get on with things now."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. "You made me fucking immortal!"

"I must say it's a relief," Hades said, standing. "Humans are so frail. Torturing them is loads of fun, but there's that constant worry that they'll snuff it while we're working."

"So now we don't have to be careful anymore! Because you aren't a weak little mortal man now!" I said happily, joining the two in standing. "And we can do whatever we want!"

"We can choke you for hours, and you won't die! We can cut you up into bite size pieces and set them on fire and you still won't die! Here, we'll demonstrate," I said, grinning, and grabbed his arm, Hades grabbing the other.

"I'll find a way," Harry said, staring into my eyes, completely serious. "I'll find one."

"Aww. You really believe that don't you?" I looked into his eyes, smiling. "It's insane. You've got all this shit, you're well on your way to being a sadist, you defeated Voldemort, and yet…"

"You are so _fucking_ naïve," Hades laughed.

"And you have this crazy innocence that just won't leave," I added. "Just give in to it! Do whatever you want to! Don't hold back!"

"You'll be so much happier," Hades chimed in. "Look at us! I can't remember the last time I saw Draco looking depressed."

"Yeah, being a sadistic sociopath is the ultimate high," I agreed.

"I won't, I won't do it," Harry said, shaking his head, eyes narrowed, face set. "I'm different than you two, I'm not like you."

"Keep telling yourself that," I advised. "You can only get worse."

He stared coolly at me, calm and composed. "I am not a sadist."

Hades and I locked eyes and laughed. "All the same to us, you can fucking bathe in your denial for all we care. Sadist or not, we can still torture the living hell out of you."

"I'm going to improvise on this one," I said, deep in thought. "But go get the nails."

"How about some little sharps, too?" Hades said, walking over to the Wall. "And some not so little ones."

"Sure," I said, smiling brightly, just as Harry went limp. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just can't find it in me to help you torture me," he said dryly. "And my side fucking hurts."

"Good!" I beamed at him, looking down at him from where he lay slumped on the floor. "Then we've done our job." Hades came back over to us and dumped an armful of weapons at his feet, with a painfully loud clatter that made Harry wince.

"Ready," he announced, grinning.

"Excellent." Still holding Harry's hand, I yanked him sharply up to his feet. There was a wet sucking sound, followed immediately by a sharp pop! and Harry screamed.

"Oh, look, your arm's dislocated," I said, yanking it further, and he shrieked, the high sound resonating off the walls. "Now get up, or you'll have more than an arm that's dislocated."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry stared up at me, the anger fading until there was that confused, overwhelmed kid that just wanted to go home. That helpless, vulnerable, I'm at your mercy look that was begging me to do what would surely be the right thing and let him go; or say something, anything, comforting. I stared into those wide, pain filled green eyes, and I let myself go blank, let the gaping hole that should have been my conscience shine through my gray eyes, and felt a cruel smile light up my face. "Hand me the nails, Hades."

I never took my eyes off of his, let him see that, oh, golly, what a surprise, YOU AREN'T GOING HOME, fucktard. Be a better judge of character. We're sadists, and worse: We don't even _have _consciences. That's no secret. That, or listen to what we've been telling you and demonstrating for you ever since you got here; we're having the time of our lives and Hades is going to turn pacifist before we let you go.

"Harry, Harry, when will you fucking learn?" I sighed, crouching once again to his level, and voicing some of my thoughts. "Be a better judge of character. Please."

Harry dropped his eyes, which had dulled a moment ago, and then met mine again, knowing exactly what I was talking about. But at least there was no ounce of surprise in his face, no shock that I didn't try and comfort him. "I know, I know. It was a stupid thought."

"I'm glad you understand," I said before he was halfway through speaking. "Now shut up. You talk too much."

Harry glared at me. "What, you just want me to be silent and accept the worst thing that has ever happened to me?"

"You don't have to be silent," I said as I was handed several, long, thick, crudely made iron nails. It hurts more if it isn't all smooth, and straight, you see. "On the contrary, you're encouraged to scream all you want."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: There's a brand new reply option that comes with each of your reviews, so do you mind if I reply that way? I'll still display announcements, frequently asked questions and such, but it's easier in a way to just reply to the reviews as I get them. That way I don't leave any out. Also, if there isn't a question or a comment that needs answering, I might not reply to that particular review. Because some reviews the only thing to say is thanks, and I hope you know that I mean that to every review I get, and mainly, I also am starting to run very short on time. And I'm sorry for that. So this would leave me with more time to write and do everything else that needs to be done. Yes, so, I am sorry, but a lot of things are going on, and this is how it goes. And it's my birthday on Monday, the 28, November, obviously, so I'm all happy! PRESENTS! drools


	8. Like Kids Catching Snow Flakes

A/N: Today is my birthday. I'm fifteen now. But I am posting for all of you and ignoring everything else. Therefore all of you must review. Without exception. As a birthday present. I don't care if you don't say anything but "it sucked". Or like so many reviews I get, everything is spelled wrong and you just don't know what grammar is. (I love those reviews, though, honest! I love all reviews) Just review. Please.

Oh yeah, and somehow everyone thinks this story is over. It really isn't. It's close to being done, very close, but not yet.

Thank you to the one and only person that listened to me and voted: Chibi Venusmoon. Thank you very much. (cough hint hint cough to everyone else) I need your votes! Yes if you want a sequel, no if you don't. Simple.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry opened his mouth to reply, and then ended the word he had begun to say on a high, surprised shriek as he flew rapidly up to the ceiling, where he hit it with a dull thud, and remained floating there. He scrambled for a foot hold, a hand hold, anything to hold onto, nails scratching against the hard of the stone walls. "Let me down! What the fuck are you – "

"It's part of the process, Harry," I explained, as Hades and I slowly ascended to where Harry was still twisting madly in the air, helplessly trying anything he could to get down. We were on a platform of simple stone, much like the floor below us. It doesn't matter what it looks like, it's not even real. Hades made it, and until the next time we need it, it will only be here for this particular torture. You see, you can't do things to people when they're on the ceiling, and you're on the floor, not if you don't have Hades and you want up close and personal fun.

"Hold still," I said. Which, of course, made Harry flail around even more desperately, trying to keep me in sight and get down at the same time.

Hades simply fixed him with his gaze, and his feet were planted firmly on the ceiling, while he immediately went still. Still awake, still could feel everything, very aware, just nice and still.

"What did you do?" Harry said, hair hanging down towards the floor, able to move his head, and trying to look at us. Hades whipped out a small red potion, uncorked it, and dumped it in Harry's mouth as he was still talking, all in one blurred movement.

Harry choked, and some of the potion spilled out, because it's hard to swallow upside down. But he did swallow: miracles did happen.

"It's just so the blood flows normally," I explained. "And doesn't rush to your head."

"What – what are you going to do?" Harry asked, and it took him two tries to even talk. I had the long, wicked looking nail held between two fingers, and a hammer in the other. I must add at this point that the ceiling may be stone, but because we need it to, nails and such will go through it as though it were wood.

I didn't bother answering him, just positioned the nail at his bare feet, and gave the nail's head an almost delicate touch with the hammer, sending in just into the flesh.

"Oh," he whispered. "That."

"Ever the brave one," I said fondly, and drove the nail in all the way. It was a wet, meaty crunching sound as the iron nail went through bone and flesh, and blood spattered onto our platform, gravity sucking it down.

"Seems a shame to waste all of this blood," I said sadly, and handed the hammer to Hades. Harry was biting his lip so hard that blood was running down into his eyes. How brave. Not a sound to be made.

Hades' long human fingers grew into their more natural form of long, deadly black claws. He rested one of those sharp claws on Harry's opposite foot, pausing to let Harry know what was going to happen. Harry's eyes sprung open and he twisted in the air, uselessly trying to get away. What is it about the human race? Even when they have no hope of escape, they do all they can to get away, even if it just makes things worse.

Hades slowly, ever so slowly, twisted his claw into the flesh, and I heard the bone bow beneath him, and then snap like a twig. Harry shut his eyes as tightly as they would go, teeth clenched together. Wiggling that now thickened claw in the hole, stroking the bare nerves. A small sound escaped Harry, despite his attempts to remain silent. Hades drove the claw through his foot, and into the ceiling beneath and Harry shrieked. Hades put the slim nail in the crooked tunnel made for it, and shoved it in with a push of his clawed hand. We nailed several more nails in each foot, to ensure he didn't fall. Because, while if he fell, most of his feet would stay on the ceiling and he'd break some bones, we had a plan, and we had to stick to it. After, maybe.

Harry was hugging himself with one arm, the other dangling uselessly. His head was tucked into his neck, and he was shivering, and not just with cold.

I grabbed his disconnected arm, (his right arm) and slapped it against the stone wall, which could now have things stuck in it. It had awkwardly hung at a strange angle before, which made me think it was probably broken. It was now stretched across his chest, bent the wrong way, and held by me against the wall.

Harry gasped as I did this, a gasp that was more of a dry sob than anything. "Hand me anything, Hades," I asked, unable to take my eyes off of Harry's face. It was contorted again, but there was also a hint of dark pleasure deep within his eyes again. He stared at me out of those dark filled eyes, and a small smile lit up his face.

"Breakthrough, Hades," I said quietly, all my attention on his face, though my hand was still held out for a weapon from Hades. Hades crouched down, and I followed him, to get a better look at his face.

The smile has been stubbornly erased, but there was a darkness swimming just below the jade green glare of his eyes that he had been unable to destroy completely.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He swung back and forth, shaking his head, trying to go somewhere that didn't exist. "GET AWAY!"

I stood at the same time with Hades, and we faced each other, grinning like the maniacs we are. We knew what this meant.

This meant that Harry Potter had simply built his walls so high, so thick, that no one would ever see whatever he was trying to hide. And he had done a damn good job, actually. Too bad we were going to fuck it all to Hell.

It meant that torture was what it took to get to the good stuff behind all that light. It meant when we were done, we'd have the real Harry Potter, and we were going to love it.

Which meant we had better get to work because I wanted to see what he would be like after all of our fun.

And so, that was how our lovely Harry Potter ended up in a really fascinating position hanging from our ceiling. He had a lovely little silver dagger stuck in each knuckle in his right hand, and a large butcher knife below the knuckles. That arm was bent at a very pretty angle that would have been impossible with an arm that was not broken in seven different places, and was barely stuck to the wall with a meat cleaver artfully thrown by Hades.

His left arm was twisted under and around his right, and stretched to the corner, stuck by one, large, purposefully blunt broadsword. There was a long, thick ancient sword in perfect condition that was stuck through Harry's stomach, impaling him to the wall. Though "stuck" is not quite the word for it. It was dipped in and out of his stomach, much like a thread that had been sewed into a piece of cloth. Human bodies are not meant to be twisted and bent like Harry's was, and that alone must have hurt like a bitch. Salt and lemon juice had been sprinkled…well, poured more like, into the wounds. Only this time, not sewn up.

Various other sharps… swords, daggers, knives of all kinds, more meat cleavers, fillet knives, butcher knives, needles, tacks, throwing knives, and tons more, had been stuck into Harry. Some went in one side and came out the other. Some of the stronger blades had pierced through bones, and bones themselves stuck out of his skin, split and gleaming white with blood trailing down them.

There had been so much blood that for a long time, Hades and I had gone back down to the floor, craned their necks upward, and ran around like children catching snowflakes on their tongues. Except it wasn't snow, it was blood, and it tasted a thousand times better than melted water, especially to the music of Harry's screams. We took turns catching the blood and torturing, of course. But really, would you have let all that scrumptious blood go to waste?

Then after almost all the blood was caught, we rubbed in some salt and lemon juice, which we hadn't put on before because it would mar the taste of Harry's blood.

After we were finished, we let Harry enjoy himself up there and we had some fun. If there is a better aphrodisiac than Harry's blood and torture, I have never heard of it.

Several hours later, covered in blood and cuts, (and we'd had to go get some new pants, what was the point of wearing a shirt? as they had gotten ripped apart) we realized that we needed to finish the torture. After all, people that could even manage to survive torture (well, not with us) couldn't survive rape.

Level with him once again on the platform, we studied him. It really was a beautiful sight. But was he broken yet? Maybe. Well, it's not like the word "overkill" exists in our vocabulary anyhow.

Harry's head was the only thing that had gone untouched. Blood had dripped into his eyes and stained his face. His black hair was stiff with it. He looked at us, and even through all the dried blood, you could see the faint trails where tears had poured down his face. He looked at us with eyes that had that look that people get when they go through enough pain and trauma that they don't know how to feel. Those green eyes stared at us, and moved, but they were so blank that you could stare at them for hours and never know what went on in his head. He was in shock.

Hades stared at Harry in a way that made me smile.

Hades never turned to face me, just said, "He smells so sinfully delicious. Look at him, Draco, just look at him."

I didn't have to look down to know that Hades was more than ready to fuck him.

One by one we plucked the weapons out, but Harry only twitched in response. If he felt anything, it was very distantly, from wherever he was now. When everything was out, Hades held his mutilated body in his arms, and stared at him.

And so, we gave him more potions: One to restore all of his blood to him just the way it was, (without removing it from the floor or anywhere else) one to make sure he's not in shock when Hades fucks him, that he's fully aware and just as scared as he would be as though nothing had happened, without repairing the damage done, one to repair the physical wounds, at least for now.

And before our eyes, Harry limply lay in Hades' arms, simple jeans whole, blood gone, lemon juice and salt gone, pale and untouched once again. Except for the original salt wound. That would never leave him. Not yet, at least.

Next his mental state healed. And by healed, I don't mean undoing the careful work we have done, I mean, temporarily making it so he'll be back to "normal" while he's raped, so he's nice and awake and screaming. He looked back, and his personality, his opinions, his fears, everything that made Harry, Harry, came flooding back. He shoved at Hades and stood on his own two, now whole, feet.

He held his head as though it hurt. "You did your damage, let me go." He seemed eerily calm and composed. We could cure that.

"It's only just begun," Hades said, snatching Harry, who yelped, and jumped the thirty feet + down to the floor. Harry shrieked all the way down, as the floor rushed up beneath him. And if you think only girls shriek and scream, you don't know what you're talking about.

Of course, part of that screaming was the previous potion. Remember? Allows him to see Hades in all his glory, and be scared shitless. Because he sees the darkness that is also Hades, unmasked and unmarred by beauty. Some people can be comforted by beauty when scared, or by lust. And so, Harry could now see what really makes up Hades. No, it isn't ugly, it just happens to make people piss themselves in terror.

Hades rolled with Harry, as Harry tried and failed to run away, ending with Hades on top, lower body pinning him to the ground, a hand on either side of him in a sort of half push-up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to have a cliffy, I swear, but the next scenes are kind of long and I wanted to put that in one chapter if I could, as there are people who might be triggered, offended, horrified, I don't know, I don't know all of you personally and your own fears and what bothers you and what doesn't, by what will now be in the next chapter.

Yes, and some reviews don't have the reply option, so if I reply to you in this story, it's not because I'm showing what you said or what I said to the world, it's because I can't reply to you otherwise. And don't suggest email or IMing because I really mean it when I say I don't have the time. Review, please!


	9. Please!

A/N: Wait! Okay, warning. Rape SCENES coming up. Not one, but several, three, and they're in different ways, so everyone that doesn't want to be triggered or some such thing, shoo. And yes, I tried not to make this too NC-17 because I would flip if this story was taken down, so if it's not descriptive enough for ya, that's not just bad writing, it's because I prefer to not have this story deleted. Sorry for all of you out there who wanted more detail. Though really, I kinda failed at keeping it M…it's pretty damn graphic. So be warned! RAPE! Especially those to whom this chapter will offend or otherwise, I am sorry. So yes, all warnings and such are in place. Now, I'm back to answering reviews the old fashion way. And those that weren't answered for chapter 7 are answered here. Those would mostly be the ones at the top. Bit more about that at the bottom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

emoth: Lol, thanks, glad to hear it.

evilgoddess1990: No, see, chapter seven reviews weren't included, I'm sorry about that, I DID see that you had voted, and I do appreciate it. Thank you.

LonelyNoMore: Lol, I don't blame you! I really don't. I might even have added it in, but unfortunately I had already finished the story.

Oh, and for chapter eight, too. Thank you! Agh, I know, the whole crucifixion/torture idea has always fascinated me to no end. But I decided this would be more painful, hehe.

Lord Voldemort roks: Nice name! I'm glad you decided to review. Always appreciated. And you can, when you review, (below the box in which you write, I think, there should be empty boxes to check and things that say like "story alert" or "author alert" and a few others) check one or more of the boxes, the one that says story alert will send you a notice with a direct link the minute I post, so you don't have to check every day. And thank you for the birthday review! Oh, and thanks for the review for chapter eight as well! Yeah, I prefer reading stories by updated usually, too. I did have a good birthday, actually, got in a fight and got money, lol, it was great. Plot? Lol, I've been asked that before. This story and not the sequel, the rest will be torturing, but the plot wraps up, or what little plot there was. So yes, there really isn't too much of a plot, but you can't think of it just as a gore-fest, because there is dialogue, there are descriptions, there are characters, and several other things.

insert cliche goth name here: Another awesome name. I love it. I don't know…maybe they weren't actually a sadist. Though why they would read this story if they weren't at least part twisted, I have no idea. Especially with a name like this. That was kind of a large tip off. I agree, though personally, I have never done the whole denial thing, because I know what I am, and it doesn't bother me. I don't see why other people should have to pretend. That's interesting, and thank you, because that's a large part of why I wrote it. I got sick to death of victims and everyone feeling bad for them, you know the kind of story I mean. I wanted people to understand things from not the victim's point of view, but the supposed villains. And understand some of how their minds work. I do in general respond to comments, and I always, without exception, respond to lengthy comments and questions. Ah, you gotta love Fight Club…I love that movie so much. Thanks so much for taking the time to write a real review, not many people do.

theonlyprincessofdarkness: Heh, another nice name. Thanks.

in these chains: Don't worry about it. As long as you vote, doesn't matter. And you did vote: such enthusiasm! Wow. Thanks so much! I do love it when people actually review.

Epoch Everlasting: Never have I received such insults veiled as compliments for my other stories, heh, it's pretty damn amazing. Not that I'm surprised: I do agree, and I don't mind. It amuses me and makes me happy. Everyone more or less calls the story twisted, wrong, horrible, evil, terrible, gory, disgusting, gruesome, dark as hell, terrifying, etc. at some point. Everyone. Or yell at me for scaring them and giving them nightmares. And so on. Well, I'm glad you love it, and it doesn't matter if you're twisted. Or think you are. Either one. You have no idea how many people like having Harry tortured, hehe. Anyhow, thank you.

Life Sucks Learn to Swallow: AGH! It is my secret pet peeve revealed. People telling me life sucks. Gah. Lol, but you obviously don't mean it that way, or not exactly, and thus I won't rant at you. That and because I love it. It's catchy, hehe. Oh, yes, anyhow, I hope you like it…no wait, you already read it, so you might not even be reading it, but no matter. I'll talk to you when you finish that damn homework. Stupid schools.

Yami no Kaze: Hehe, the blood will always keep coming. huggles blood Thanks for the review!

kinky vivian: Yay for kinkiness! Thank you! It was a happy birthday. People gave me money, which made me happy. And I got in a fight. So it was very nice.

James Skye: You're welcome. Yes, it was a very happy birthday, thanks! I got good presents and got in a fight, so it rocked. Lol, you know, I never thought of it that way. Like I had it being this whole sort of dramatic realization, serious, whatever you want to call it, but now that you look at it, it is amusing. Yeah, I liked the snowflake concept, too. You know, I'm actually quite pleased you said that. Honesty, and I'm talking about the dishonesty that's when people say they like it when they don't, is highly underrated. So thank you for not saying you wanted one, weird as that may sound. No, it wouldn't be just more torture. Sadly, I can't tell you what it would be about, as it'd sort of be a spoiler to the ending, but no, it might have some violence of sorts in it, but it wouldn't be just a gore-fest. Plot wise, it's actually related. You'll see. Whoa, thank you! It makes my day to hear that. I do mean it, I really value your reviews because you say what you think, you're honest, and you can tell me what you don't like. Not nearly enough people tell me what I'm doing wrong, besides the usual, it gave me nightmares, you're scary, this is so twisted, and so on. So thanks very much!

cordyangel: LOL I really laughed out loud when I read your review. "Gosh, you're fucked up for a fifteen year old!". It still amuses me. It sounds so naïve and innocent but then so utterly not. I was actually waiting for people to say things like, "You're way too young to be writing this story! I can't believe you're fifteen." And all that stuff. But really, I will treasure that review. Because you're right and because I'm still laughing. And I just realized, you reviewed my very first story, "The Broken". I was just reading it. I've degraded, haven't I? Needless to say, thanks.

death by storm: Sweet, I have enough people that want me to do a sequel that I'm going to go and try and write one, most likely. Thanks!

Jennifer: Thanks, lol, happy to hear you think so. Wasn't that movie awesome? I loved it. Tom Felton is too goddamn sexy for his own good. Daniel Radcliffe and actually a bunch of other people were really hot, too. And the movie itself just rocked.

nat: Lol, nice review. More is coming.

Senasitara: As far as I know "kl" is not actually an English word and if it's yet another abbreviation, just write the damn word, please, because I get tired of guessing what people are trying to say.

Alright, I hope I got everyone, time for the story. Remember the warnings? Rapes scenes. Beware.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So tell me, Harry," Hades said, clearly enjoying himself as Harry gave everything he had to get away from him. He lowered his face to Harry's, almost touching and whispered, "Are you a virgin?"

"No! NO!" Harry now knew exactly what was going to happen to him.

"You can't lie to me, Harry," Hades laughed. "I can smell it."

"Don't! Oh, Merlin, please don't!" Harry begged, squirming beneath Hades.

Hades trailed one hand down Harry's chest, and he shivered, and I could see him trembling from where I watched. His fingers brushed down the faint, dark trail leading down into the jeans, and Harry gasped out, "Stop!" and meant it.

Eyes still on Harry's, with a small smile, Hades unzipped the jeans and tossed them across the room. When Harry saw the claw that had formed on Hades' he went very, very still, but he was shaking all over. Hades slit the dark blue boxers in half, and I never saw where they went, because Hades grinned, making sure every single wicked fang was visible to Harry.

"Do you know what I am going to do, Harry?"

"I – no, no, you won't do it!" Harry said, fear making him say things that he knew weren't true.

"Yes, I will," Hades said, settling himself more onto Harry, showing him just how horny he was. "Tell me to do it."

"No!" Harry tried to burrow deeper into the floor, anything to get away from him.

Hades' black jeans were cast aside, and there was suddenly nothing but flesh between them. "Tell me, Harry."

"NO!" Harry resumed struggling, trying to get his hands free, which were trapped under his own body.

Hades snaked a hand underneath Harry, and positioned a claw at his entrance. Harry froze.

"Tell me," Hades whispered. "Tell me to fuck you." His claw started to enter, just the tiniest bit. Harry didn't dare squirm, for driving the sharp claw in deeper.

"I – NO! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" Harry screamed, as he felt Hades tense to shove in.

"That's better," Hades said softly. His hair hung around them like a black curtain made of the most beautiful silk, but only on one side, so as not to obstruct my vision. He removed the claw, and Harry let out his breath in one relieved sigh.

Hades smiled ominously. "On your back."

"No, never!" Harry said firmly, though it would have been more impressive if his voice hadn't shook.

Hades rolled off of him, and in one swift movement had him on his back.

Hades put his mouth at his ear and whispered, "Oh, and Harry? The next time you don't do what I want, you'll be fucked with a butcher knife." He licked Harry's ear with his tongue, long and slow.

I saw Harry's eyes widen, but I think the idea and the knowledge that Hades would gladly do it was enough to make him say, very quietly, "Okay."

"You must have meant, 'Yes, Hades'."

"Yes…Hades." Harry whispered.

Hades smiled cruelly, sexily, and without warning thrust into Harry. Harry screamed, a piercing scream that sent chills down my spine and put what I knew was a fanatical smile on my face.

"PLEASE!" was the last sound he made that resembled a word.

"What's that? Harder?" Hades asked, and then his sadistic grin broke through. "If you insist."

Hades laughed as he fucked Harry, and tore apart his insides. That much force, from someone as big as Hades, into a virgin, allowed Harry to make agonized screams that he hadn't made through all that pain before Hades.

I watched, dazed, as Hades raped Harry. It was so goddamn sexy. Hades, black hair spilling down his bare back, silver eyes glowing, grinning, pale skin against the only slightly darker Harry; laughing, brutally tearing him apart.

With one final, forceful thrust, Hades came inside a sobbing, pleading, screaming Harry. Hades pulled out, and flipped Harry so that he lay on his back again.

There was a small pool of blood that was rapidly growing, running down Harry's thighs, pooling out from underneath his ass.

Harry's eyes were shut, and I think he was trying to die by sheer force of will. Or at least disappear and never see us again.

"You never gave me a kiss," Hades said, and spread himself over Harry once again, and began kissing him. It wasn't even forceful, not entirely, at first. It was a lover's kiss, slow, lots of tongue, seductive. Now Hades is not the slow and gentle type. It didn't last long, though, because Harry bit down as hard as he could. He didn't just bite Hades' tongue, he bit his lips, too, and this was not a small, go away, bite. This was a bite that was meant to hurt. It was Harry more or less trying to rip Hades' mouth apart.

Hades began kissing him harder, though there was black blood running out from Hades' mouth and down Harry's. Harry kept biting him whenever he could, though Hades was quick, and by this time, Hades was aroused enough that I was hoping he would just fuck him over and over again.

Harry decided the best thing to do was try and literally rip a raging masochist apart with his bare hands. He must have either ignored or forgotten the raging masochist bit.

Hades let him, pulled back, rolled on his back, laughing, letting Harry do whatever he wanted. Harry started off punching him, and kicking, and biting, even scratching with his nails, anything that would cause him pain or rip him apart. Somehow Harry got a hold of a dagger. It was my heavy suspicion that Hades gave it to him.

Harry stabbed him furiously, over and over again, shouting, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" and then when Hades was stabbed all over, had his wrists slit, neck slit, deep cuts everywhere, and wasn't dead, Harry got a little discouraged.

"Why – " stab "won't" stab, slit, punch, punch, punch "you" slap knee slap slap scratch "DIE!" Harry screamed the last word. I think the fact that Hades was laughing until black tears rolled down his cheek, and that he was naked and fully hard sort of discouraged him, too….besides the fact that he really wasn't even hurt, much less dying.

"Better weapons on the Wall," Hades managed to gasp out.

Harry glanced at the Wall and then at Hades, and I think was about to run for the Wall, when the dagger clattered to the floor and he collapsed on top of Hades, sobbing like his heart was being torn apart. He cried so hard he nearly screamed. If the irony of him doing this on top of Hades, the one who caused all of his pain, occurred to him, it didn't show.

Hades sat up, stroking his head. "Hey, it's okay."

He glanced at me, and shrugged, speaking above Harry's incredibly uncharacteristic sobs, and said, "Don't worry, I'm not done yet." He grinned while he said it. Harry was oblivious.

I nodded, waiting for him to begin. Hades cradled Draco in his arms, and walked over to the Wall. Harry clung to him, as if trying to burrow into his very skin. Alternate reality? I wouldn't think that Harry would really want to snuggle with Hades…in his right mind, that is.

"What's your vote, Draco?" he called over his shoulder.

I joined them at the Wall. "I bet you've already decided."

"I have." He held up a wicked looking butcher knife that was long enough to be considered a small sword. Butcher knives are Hades' specialty and trademark weapon if we ever leave dead bodies. He carries them everywhere, and when I first met him, they were used on me.

"And you're going to…" I trailed off.

Hades turned to me and smiled, dumped Harry on the floor. Harry had quieted by now.

"Remember my promise?" Hades asked Harry softly.

One green eye peeked out from behind his arm. "Fuck off."

Hades threw his head back and laughed. "You truly are amazing, Harry. I can't wait to break you."

"I won't scream," Harry said bravely, even sat up. "I won't."

"Know what's going to happen, Harry? You clearly don't." Hades grinned. "You'll scream."

A single tear slid down his cheek, and it was almost red as it mixed with the blood stains on his face. "What?"

I smiled. Hades smiled. "This."

The butcher knife disappeared, encased in his flesh, as blood flew everywhere, and Harry's mouth was open in a silent O of agony, as tears cascaded down his cheeks. It was as though it hurt too much to make a sound. Then Hades gave the knife a twist, and an ear piercing scream ripped the air, as Harry found his voice.

"STOP, STOP!" Harry shrieked, as Hades withdrew the knife and plunged it in, until the end of the blade was gone. "My God, STOP!"

"Your new master is Satan," Hades said calmly. "If you are to speak any name as such, it will be Satan, and if you say that name once more I can promise you that I will fuck you with the largest blade I can find. Say it."

"Satan," Harry whispered, choking on the word.

Hades said nothing more, just thrust the knife in again, and again, and again. Harry was screaming as fast as he could draw breath, writhing on the ground in sheer agony. When Hades drew the blade out at last, it was covered in blood, completely, as was the floor, Harry's perfect ass, and his back where the blood had sprayed out from the wound. Hades was covered in it, especially his hands, but his bare chest, his face, his legs, as well. Blood was everywhere, actually. Some was even on me.

Harry was combination screaming and sobbing, curling into a ball, his hands on his own shoulders.

Hades leaned down to his ear, and whispered, "You screamed."

Harry swatted at Hades with his hands, trying to crawl away, but every time he moved his legs he screamed even louder and shook.

Hades pushed Harry onto his back, running his hands over his chest. "You really are beautiful, you know that?" He kissed Harry, running his long tongue all over his face, cleaning the blood and the tears from his face. Harry weakly pushed at Hades' chest, trying to push him off. Hades moved onto his neck, and it must have been particularly sensitive, because he stopped moving. That was a sign all in itself.

Hades made his way down from the neck, tongue circling Harry's now hardened nipples, as Harry squirmed beneath him. I glanced down and noticed that Harry was starting to get aroused.

Hades' tongue traced the faint trail of black hair leading down, and Harry started struggling in earnest, realizing what was going to happen. But when Hades wants you to stay put, you are not going anywhere until he decides you can. Isn't anyone alive that's better at pinning someone to the ground than Hades is. Even if there doesn't appear to be anything holding you down.

Harry started to say something in protest, started to draw breath to scream at him, but at the first lick to the sensitive skin between his thighs, his words were forgotten. When Hades took his head in his mouth, his hands were buried in Hades' hair and his eyes were closed. He was making a different sound entirely now. I couldn't see all of what Hades was doing with his mouth, but it had Harry's hips rising to meet him, and a thin sheen of sweat covering his blood stained body. And whatever it was had to be amazing, because when you have just been fucked with a butcher knife, there is very little that is going to distract you afterwards.

Hades pulled away, a devilish look on his face. "Now tell me to stop, Harry."

"Don't stop!" Harry gasped. "Please, I need – "

Hades smirked and took all of him in his mouth.

Harry's eyes flew open with a gasp, the pleasure only enhanced by the back round of pain. He tried to resist for a second, and the look in his eyes was horror made smaller by pleasure, and then an involuntary moan escaped his lips. He was thrusting into Hades' mouth, his breath beginning to come faster.

"Hades!" he cried, and that one word sent shivers down my spine. Tears ran down his cheeks, as though the horror and the irony of it were killing him inside, but his body had no way of resisting. And then a scream very different from his earlier screams filled the room, as ecstasy overwhelmed him and his orgasm hit him, as wave after wave of pleasure so intense that any more would have been too much for a semi-human to handle shook his body. He cried Hades' name again, though it was more of a scream, and rode the pleasure until it finally ended. It might have been hours later, or many minutes, it was hard to tell. I was mesmerized.

Harry lay there, panting, body boneless, liquid. After a while, he almost sat up, after several tries, still on a high that you can't get anywhere else. He gave up after a half-hearted sigh of frustration, and lay back on the ground, body limp, muscles not wanting to work.

Hades stood. "When he comes around, that's got to fuck him up." He licked his lips. "Damn, even his cum tastes good." He thought on that, rolling the taste around in his mouth. "Good's a definite understatement."

"You lucky bastard," I said, closing the distance between us. "I want a taste."

After sharing a long, probing kiss, Hades and I decided to spend the rest of the time that Harry needed to be able to think coherent thoughts together and…bond. Who wouldn't be horny after that?

Hades tackled me to the ground, and we rolled over and over, ending up with him on top, staring down at me with those insane silver eyes.

"It's been a while since we had pain," Hades reasoned.

"It has," I agreed. We both had matching grins.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: ….bring on the flames. Though at least it won't be about having a short chapter for once, that was quite long. And my apologies, I know the end of this chapter implies it, but the next chapter does not include any real Hades/Draco. There is only one more chapter after this, so keep the reviews coming, tell me if you want that sequel or not if you haven't already. If you don't, I'm going to finish writing some other stories. Oh, and also, you know what, screw the reply button, it hates me, I hate it, it complicates everything. It's actually easier to answer your reviews here. Which I will start to do again. Apologies to those that prefer the other way.


	10. They all lived happily ever after

A/N: Behold, the final chapter of Blood, Demons, and Sadists. I'm actually going to miss this fic, so to speak, or miss writing it, and posting it, and getting flamed, and talking to all of you. Aw! I really am. ((sniffle))

The last review replies for this story…wow.

Life Sucks Learn To Swallow: Wow I finished a fic! Yay! It's incredibly satisfying, even if I will miss it. Oh, well. Hope you like the ending!

KuramaIsFine: Lol, I'm with you all the way on that. Except for the part that was the please the masses.

Guinn Pern: Well, this was the last part of their plan. Had to happen, you know? And if making someone who despises and fears you cry out your name doesn't screw with your mind, not much will. Agh! Can you believe it? The last chapter. I can't get over it.

Epoch everlasting: No, no, it's not too late. Harry's not really anything. He's not like half-demon, he's not a demon either, he's just a human with a really big advantage on every other human. He's immortal. You'll find out what Draco is in the sequel. I made you wince! ((claps)) Yay! Then I have done my job.

in these chains: Oh, I know I was, and I was the one who wrote it. Glad it cheered you up! Lol, I love the irony, I guess you'd call it, of a rape scene cheering you up. It'd cheer me up, too. Awww! I hope I see you in the sequel! I'm gonna miss reading your reviews!

Lord Voldemort roks: Morbid and depressing, lol, I know. It's incredible how many people tell me this story's gory, and dark, and so on. I'm not belittling them at all, it's just like …and I somehow don't know this? I hope I see you later!

LonelyNoMore: Lol! I think I already replied to this, but I LOVE YOU, EVIE! I'll talk to you later!

Jennifer: Yeah, it does suck that the rating only goes to M. But that's what Adult Fanfiction is for! Great site, that.

death by storm: Yay sadism! I hope you like the sequel! And tell me if you find any good sadistic fics or stories.

akuma-river: Heh, everyone is so surprised. Who says fifteen year olds can't be fucked up? Btw, how old are you?

evilgoddess1990: Hey, I just realized…there is no real Draco/Harry yet. Well, the sequel will have it all.

James Skye: Sorry, I'm not good at deciphering what people tell me. Are you saying I have forgotten important facts about Harry's character repeatedly? Because if so, do tell me! I need to know this stuff. Fill me in. Agh! I caught that, too, after posting it and it annoyed the hell out of me. I didn't mean to say that, I meant to say cradled Harry, not Draco. I'll see if I can fix it, though, good call. Sorry, but the sequel got too many positive votes not to have it, and I wanted to write it, so it's going up. But obviously, don't feel obligated to read it, I promise I won't be offended. Thanks so much for reviewing this story.

I ran out of time! Sorry! I had to hurry things, unfortunately. So if things are rushed, it's not intentional, it's because I have to get this up within the next two minutes. But here are the thank yous, (written before the review replies, strange, I know) which are to all of you out there who reviewed or supported this story.

So here's to all of you! ((blood filled glasses clink)) There are so many people (actually not all of them are people, but that's okay) I have to thank, and admire. Arachne, goes without saying, who inspired this story, it wouldn't exist without her, has reviewed every single chapter, and is just too awesome for her own good. Hades…this is obvious, but this story really, REALLY would not exist without him, in so many ways. J. S., because he was honest, which is very important, because I need to know people's true thoughts on this story, and he gave me what he really thought, and often helped improve on this story. He also has reviewed my every story, and every chapter without fail, and is a good friend. Anishu, for advice and long reviews. KuramaIsFine, for being one of my sadist buddies, and reviewing faithfully. rabidbutterfly, for having a spiffy name, and having actual reviews and being a buddy. insert cliche goth name here, for having another awesome name, and for a review that was quite eloquent. akuma-river, for giving me questions and comments that really helped me and the story and another great name, death by storm, for another cool name and spiffy reviews, (so as not to repeat myself anymore, let's face it, I love all of your names) myniepheonix, for answering me, emoth, my awesome stalker, in these chains, for rocking my SOCKS off, evilgoddess1990, Rusted and Weathered, go sadists! LonelyNoMore (Evie!) for being incredibly supportive, and surprising the hell out of me by reading and liking this story, and too many other things, I love you! Chibi Venusmoon, for calling my story delicious and revolting, Guinn Pern, for reviewing all of my stories and rocking, Lord Voldemort roks, for my birthday review and for liking my other stories, Jennifer, for calling my story sexy, cordyangel, for calling me fucked up, kinky vivian, Yami no Kaze, Lady Laura, nat, theonlyprincessofdarkness, killsims, missani, typicaltuesday, Epoch Everlasting, if I left anyone out I'm sorry! Thanks also to everyone that fed Hades' already enormous ego, he likes you, too. I'm really not going to include his comments because that alone would bring the rating up to NC-17. And finally, I want to thank and applaud every single sadist out there, or even anyone that has some sadistic qualities. Go us! Anyhow, thank you so much, everyone!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So, in the end, Harry got fucked by a butcher knife, anyhow, even though he didn't do anything wrong. And of course, before that, he was raped, except by Hades, not by a knife. Along with Hades making Harry come while Harry found out that even if his mind said no, his body was only too willing. He even got Harry to cry out his name.

Harry finally sat up, still probably dizzy from the amount of pleasure Hades had given him, but determined to not lie there the rest of the night.

We sat back; each covered in blood, and more, and watched. Harry stood up. I held my breath.

"You win, you dirty bastards," Harry said coldly. He was covered in his own blood, some of mine, much of Hades', with several minor wounds, internal bleeding, had experienced more trauma then almost everyone goes through their entire life. And the potions had worn off, so he saw Hades like I might, and all of the pain, everything, was first in his mind. He remembered everything.

Hades stretched languidly, still naked, and asked lazily, "How so?" Afterglow. Except a thousand times more than what a human would get, and who knows what went on inside his head.

Harry sighed. "Look." He sat down in front of us, and stared at us. "And don't call me Harry. Harry is sitting in the farthest depths of this mind, in shock. He does not exist right now." He smiled humorlessly. "But I do."

His eyes were cold, blank. Empty of thought and emotion. Full only of endless possibilities for us.

A new Harry. Multiple Personality Disorder, or Dissasociative Identity Disorder, as they are calling it now. Though I wouldn't limit it only to that, and there was room for small print.

"We broke you," I said softly. I stared at those eyes, and saw finally and clearly what I'd been waiting for: No one was home, and no one was ever going to return home.

I turned to Hades, and we grinned for what must have been the thousandth time that night. The sharp slap of a high five echoed throughout the dungeon.

A/N: And you all have to review this chapter, because it's the very last! There were plenty of votes from people saying they wanted a sequel, to everyone who didn't… well, just don't read it. Now you see, it's not just a sequel to be filled with torture and blood and such. See? It's going to be about the new Harry (Harrys, plural, actually) and it may even have some semblance of a plot. I don't write fics just for the fun of including violence. If you look carefully, you'll find that. If I wanted only blood and guts, I wouldn't bother with characters, dialogue, actual facts, and details. And several other things. It's not just a gore fest. Nor will the sequel be mindless violence. Though never fear, the rating will never drop to T, because it's impossible to include Hades in a story and rate it as such, and it will be plenty sadistic, dark, gory, and immoral. I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't know when the sequel will come out, but it will. I'm writing three stories simultaneously, along with editing and rewriting at least one other. So be patient. Thank you so much to everyone that supported this story, I hope to hear from you guys again. And Merry Christmas if I don't hear from you before then!


End file.
